FREAKED!
by paper-cut2
Summary: *Complete* Bec was a nanny in NC, she didnt know who was terrorising her & she fell in love with a Hardy!!reviews welcome!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
When I'd been told I had the job in America I'd been really hyped!! I'd had just over 3 weeks to get my stuff organised & then I was there! Being a nanny was all I'd ever wanted to do ever since I saw Mary Poppins as a Kid! But as I unpacked my bags in my new room, in the huge house that was to be my home from now on, I started to think about the things I was leaving behind me in England. I'd been too busy & too excited before I left to really sit down & think about what I was giving up...my parents, my younger brother, my older sister & her kids, and then there was Mick. The guy I'd been seeing for just over 2 years, the man I'd fallen in love with at first sight.....the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He'd supported me when I made the decision to leave England & put our relationship on hold, and he'd promised to wait for me no matter how long I might be away! I'd been in America for two hours & already I missed him like crazy! I wiped a tear from my cheek & finished unpacking my cases.  
The house, Edbrook Hall, had taken my breath away when the cab had pulled up outside! It was the most enormous & most beautiful house I'd ever seen! Inside was equally impressive - everything was decorated & furnished in a grand style, like something from an old movie! I was sure I'd get lost in its vast amount of rooms!  
I'd been introduced to my employers, the jamesons, & much to my surprise they were really nice people! I'd been so nervous when I saw the house & I thought they'd be way out of my league, but I couldn't have been more wrong! They were very down-to-earth & very welcomming! I was to look after their three children, Andrew who was 10 years old, Sophie who was 4 and the baby, Daniel who was only 18 months. They were adorable, but I could tell I was going to have my work cut out for me!  
It was 2 days before I was officially due to start, so I decided to try to familliarise myself with my new surroundings! After I'd unpacked I took a walk around the enormous house I would come to call my home! It was like one of the old stately homes I'd visited on school trips back in England! A great big stair case adorned with huge paintings of long dead ancestors dressed in velvet & lace! A very large chandelier hung in the hallway & it was this I was staring up at when I bumped into something & landed flat on my ass!  
"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking! Let me help you up!"  
I looked up to see a well toned outstretched arm, belonging to a rather good looking guy! I accepted his hand & struggled to my feet.  
"Thankyou! And it was me who wasn't watching where they were going & I do appologise!" I smiled as I dusted myself off.  
"That's ok....I guess we're both daydreamers then!" the guy laughed........and wow what a smile!! I seemed to be entranced by him for a few seconds.......until I heard a shout from behind me.....  
"Hey hun!!" I jumped, startled out of my daydream & turned around to see a girl about my age running towards us. She threw her arms around the guy & kissed him.  
"Hey girl! You ready to go?" The guy asked as he lowered her to the floor.  
"Sure am!" she said & kissed him again, this time more passionately. I looked away, feeling alittle awkward, but I needn't have as it was as if I wasn't even there! They simply turned and walked away arm in arm. The guy turned back & looked my way before they went out of the door & raised his hand. I gave him a little wave back & watched them leave. I had no clue as to who either of them were - but I didn't have to wait long to find out!  
"SARAH!!!" someone shouted form behind me. I turned to see a rather plump looking woman with greying hair pulled tightly back in a pony tail. She was wearing a white overcoat & waving a bunch of keys frantically! "Oh damn that girl!! She's always in a world of her own!!" I simply smiled. "Oh excuse me hello dear! You must be Rebecca the new nanny am I right?"  
"Yes I am! And please, call me Bec!"  
"Well Bec I'm Mary & I'm the housekeeper of this old place! Nice to finally meet you!" she smiled warmly & shook my hand. "The whirlwind that just went past you is my daughter, Sarah, although I doubt she'll ever be in one place long enough for you two to be properly introduced!"  
"Oh that's ok! I could see she had...erm...better things to do than chit chat with me!" I laughed.  
"Hmm...well enough said about that!!" Mary said sharply & I could tell I'd hit a nerve! "So, you must be starving after your long trip! You came all the way from England right?"  
"Yes I did...and now that you mention it I am a bit peckish!"  
"Well then you come along with me & we'll fix you something to eat!" She put her arm around my shoulders & ushered me into the kitchen. "Take a seat dear & I'll get you a sandwich - would that be ok until dinner?"  
"Oh a sandwich would be great thankyou!"  
"I suppose this is all a little overwhelming for you?" Mary said as she pottered around the kitchen making my snack.  
"Well this house is certainly going to take a while to get used to! I lived in a tiny one bedrooomed flat back in England!"  
"Oh don't you let old Edbrook phase ya! There's nowhere nicer to work....and the Jamesons are lovely folks! I assume you have been introduced?"  
"Yes I have briefly & they seem very nice! Not at all what I expected, especially after I saw this place!"  
Mary came over & placed a sandwich on the table infront of me, which I thanked her for.  
"Ah well they weren't accustomed to this themselves when they first came here! This was Mr Jameson's inheritance see, he didn't live here until after his uncle died."  
"Oh I see." I tucked into my sandwich & hoped Mary would continue the history lesson!  
"Yeah they lived in New York before this lot fell into his lap! Worked in an office doing something too technical for me to understand let alone repeat to anyone!" She smiled, "that's how Mr & Mrs met as far as I know, at work."  
"That's nice! Do they work now?"  
"Well Mr J has his work cut out for him managing this estate, and althought Mrs J doesn't have to work, she still does! I suppose she likes to keep busy, I mean I wouldnt like to be rattling around this old place on my own day after day.......hahahahahaha....listen to me....that's exactly what I DO do!" I laughed along with her! "Ah well you know what I mean!"  
"OOOOH Mary is there another one of those sandwiches going gorgeous?!" Said a man comming in throught he back door.  
Mary sighed & got up from her seat, "I suppose so if you can behave yourself! We have company! This is Rebecca....sorry Bec!" she smiled, "...the new nanny! Bec this is Steve the driver....and the biggest pain I have in my ass aside from my hemmeroids!!" she playfully swiped Steve's hat from his head!  
"She loves me really!" Steve winked. "Nice to meet you Bec!"  
"Likewise! Oh Mary I meant to ask you, who was that guy in the hallway? he bumped into me & knocked me flat on the floor!" I laughed.  
"Ohhhh don't mention the eeeeeevil boyfriend from hell!" Steve laughed & winked at me. Mary gave him a dirty look & turned back to making his sandwich.  
"That would be Matthew, Sara's latest infatuation!"  
"Oh sorry I was just wondering who he was."  
"Oh that's alright, it'll be someone else next week knowing my sarah!" Mary sighed.  
"Well I must be going! Nice to meet you both!" I said as I took my empty plate to the sink.  
"If you need anything at all you just holler, you hear me?" Mary squeezed my hand.  
"I will, and thankyou!"  
As I walked back up to my room I couldn't help thinking about this Matthew guy....there was something vaugly famillar about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
My first week went quite well & I was a hit with hte children which pleased me emmensly as I'd had visions of them hating me passionately! I spoke to Mick almost every day & everytime it got harder & harder to hang up the phone - I hated saying goodbye to him knowing he was so far away & not knowing when I'd see him next. This was the longest we'd been apart in all the time we'd been a couple & it was heartbreaking! On more than one occasion I'd cried myself to sleep I missed him so much!  
One morning I'd just finished breakfast & I was heading into the kitchen to make a cup of tea when Steve stopped me in the doorway.  
"A little birdie tells me you have a day off today!" he grinned.  
"Yeah well little birds have very large beaks around here!"  
"Well how about I take you out for the day.....y'know, show you the wonderful sights of Cameron?!"  
"Hmm....no I don't think so....erm...I really have too much to do, letters to write home n stuff...but thanks for the offer!"  
"Aww come on....I don't bite honestly!!"  
"Really no I couldn't!"  
"Yeah yeah I know....your mother told you to watch out for strange American men! I mean who knows...I could be a psycho mass murderer!"  
"Oh so that's what happened to the last nanny!"  
"Yeah...and if you're very good I'll take you & show you where I burried the body!!"  
"Maybe some other time....I'm sure I've seen you on America's most wanted!" I laughed & opened the kitchen door.  
"Please?" he said from behind me. "The Jays won't be back for hours & this place can get really boring if you're on your own! Keep me occupied for the day....keep me out of trouble!"  
My first instinct was to refuse him again but then I thought what the hell!  
"Ok! Ok! But a couple of hours tops ok?!"  
"You wont regret it!" he beamed!  
Half an hour later I found myself walking along the rinver bank with this total stranger! He'd turned out to be an ok guy though & he made me laugh a lot! I was actually enjoying myself for the first time since I'd arrived in America!  
"This is the spot!" Steve said, bounding into the woods.  
"What spot?"  
"Where I burried the body!"  
"Idiot!" I laughed & followed him. "Seriously what did happen to the last nanny? Was she fired or what?"  
"She mysteriously vanished one full moon!" Steve said in his best 'Transylvanian' accent! I laughed & nudged him in the ribs! "Ok so she quit!"  
"How come?"  
"Homesick I guess! She was from Austria & as far as I know that's where she is now!"  
We carried on walking as we talked, the woods were beautiful & I tried to take it all in! "So, how are we liking it so far?"  
"Pretty good....well I mean I do miss everyone back home, but I guess it'll get easier with time!"  
"Does 'everybody back home' include a boyfriend by any chance?!"  
"WOAH! You don't mess around do you?!" I laughed.  
"Well, my mother always said you never know until you ask!"  
"Well since you asked so tactfully.....haha....yeah actually it does include a boyfriend!"  
Steve sighed, "Aahhhh lucked out again! Well you can't blame a guy for trying!"  
I wasn't listening though, I was distracted by a figure sitting by the river bank. "Errrm....who's that guy?" I asked nudging Steve in the ribs & pointing in the guy's direction. He had purple hair & weird looking clothes and he seemed to be writing something down, in a world of his own.  
"Oh that's Jeff! A little on the 'way out' side, but he's a nice guy! Come on I'll introduce you!" Steve grabbed my hand & pulled me forwards. "HEY JEFF!" he shouted as we got nearer to the guy on the river bank. Jeff looked up & smiled when he saw Steve, he got to his feet & brushed the lose grass from his backside.  
"Hey Steve! My man! Hows it goin dude?" They shook hands.  
"Oh ya know, same old same old! You?"  
"Yeah pretty good! Just havin' some chill out time here!" Jeff smiled then he noticed me & looked me up & down.  
"Oh yeah sorry, this is Bec, the Jameson's new nanny! Bec this is Jeff....local freak!" Jeff playfully slapped Steve's arm.  
"Pay no attention to 'Jeeves' here!" he held out his hand & I shook it. "Nice to meet you Bec!"  
"You too!" I smiled nervousy.  
"Oooh nice accent...."Jeff grinned at me.  
"Forget it fly boy! There's a boyfriend back home!" Steve laughed.  
"Hmm...but back home sounds like such a long way away judging by that accent!" he smirked.  
I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Wow well is that the time already? We should go Steve!" I started to walk away.  
"Um...see ya around.....I hope!" Jeff shouted as I walked away rather quickly.  
"Give it a rest dude!" Steve laughed! "See ya later!" He caught up to me a little breathless, "What's the hurry?"  
"No hurry....I just want to go home that's all!"  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"No....well....I just....I dunno, he made me feel....uncomfortable I guess!"  
"JEFF DID?!" Steve asked surprised. I nodded. "No no no! You just need to get to know him, he's cool!"   
"Yeah I guess! I'm sorry! I'm just being paranoid I suppose!"  
"Hmm well...Jeff's one of the good guys....remember that!"  
'Yeah....sure.....I'll try to remeber that!"  
*****  
Later that night as I sat alone in my room writing my letters to everyone in England my mind kept wandering, thinking about my meeting with Jeff earlier that day. There was something about him I didn't like. I didn't know what it was but it bothered me! Maybe it was the way he looked at me....or simply the way he looked! But I'd always considdered myself open minded when it came to people's appearances so it couldn't be that! On the other hand maybe it was just me...a strange place, home sick....being TOTALLY PARANOID!! I smiled to myself & went back to my letters., but I still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.  
It was about an hour later & I was just sealing up the letter I'd written to my friend, Louise, when I heard a sound from outside. I ignored it but then something cracked off my window.  
I jumped up & pushed the window open.  
"Who's there?" I whispered, but there was no answer. "Whoever you are you'd better stop pissing about, I'm not in the mood!"  
"Sarah?" said a voice from below.  
"Who is that?!"  
"Oh shit!"  
"Who's there?!" I was starting to get scared.  
"It's erm.....look I'm sorry, wrong room! Wrong window!"  
"Who are you looking for?" I leaned further out of the window & could just make out a figure below in the dark.  
"Erm....hi! Errrrm...I was looking for sarah's room...I didn't mean to disturb you!"  
"Is that the guy that knocked me on my ass the other day?!"  
"Oh erm....yeah...sorry about that! I'm.....listen this is crazy! Can you come down here maybe?"  
"I don't think so!!"  
"Ok....just we're gonna wake the house up if we carry on talking like this!"  
I thought about it for a second & decided it would be better to wake up the house! The way I'd been feeling lately I wasn't about to go out in the dark to talk to a guy I didn't even know!!  
"No I'd rather not! And Sarah's room is two windows across! Goodnight!"  
"WAIT!"  
I shut the window & pulled the curtains closed quickly. My heart was racing & I was sweating! I sat down on the edge of my bed to try & calm down.  
"Girl you need to get a grip!" I said to myself. I'd been so jumpy these past couple of days & it wasn't like me at all! I'd put it down to being home sick and missing Mick....but I didn't get much sleep that night! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning I felt like crap! My alarm went off at 5:30am as the baby generally woke up around six & I liked to get myself awake before having to deal with the kids! I had a shower to try & shake away what little sleep I'd had. As I got dressed a strange feeling crept over me, like I was being watched & it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up! I quickly turned around but there was no one there & the door to my room was firmly closed!  
"Girl you're gonna give yourself a nervous breakdown if you carry on like this!" I said out loud to myself.  
"What's a nernus breakup?"  
I lept out of my skin at the sound of another voice in the room with me & I let out a sharp scream! When I turned around Sophie was peering out from under my bed!!!  
"SOPHIE! Oh my god!"  
"Heehee! Sorreeee! Iwanted to do a big BOO at you!" she giggled, & I had to laugh even though my heart was racing & I felt like I was going to puke at any moment!  
"Sophie! You gave me a big BOO alright! You musn't scare people like that!"  
"Sorreee!"  
"Come here you!" I said & grabbed her & tickled her! There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's only me hun! Can I come in a minute?"  
"Sure Mary come on in, it's open!"  
Mary came in, dressed for her days work in her white overcoat with not a hair out of place!  
"I figured there wasn't much sleeping going on in here judging by the noise!" She smiled.  
"Yeah well this little minx almost gave me a heart attack, hiding under my bed!" I tickled Sophie again & she giggled.  
"Well honey I just came to let you know the Jamesons have left for New York already, they asked me to remind you that Matthew stays back late at school today so you need to collect him at 4:30 this afternoon!"  
"Sure no problem! Oh & Mary? What time do you get out of bed to look that good at 6am!?" I winked.  
"Oh well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm.....or the maggot depending on how you look at it!" Mary turned to leave.  
"Mary is something wrong? You don't seem your usual cheery self this morning?"  
She sighed, "No not really.....well it's sarah actually....again! Oh not to worry....maybe I'll tell you all about it later...away from little ears!!" she smiled & ruffled Sara's hair before going out of the door.  
*****  
After I took Matthew to school & Sophie to nursery I decided to take a walk along the river with Daniel in his pushchair! He loved to be outside and I was hoping the fresh air would get him to sleep for an hour or the day wouldn't be worth living! It was a beautiful sunny November morning & I was enjoying the walk as much as Daniel.....until I got an awful feeling that someone was following me! I fought the urge to turn around but I quickened my pace just incase my instincts were right for a change! I talked to Daniel as I hurried along the path, babbling about the birdies in the trees or the ducks on the river, anything just to hear the sound of my own voice in the otherwise silence of the morning!  
We'd been walking quite quickly for 2 or 3 minutes when I heard a twig snap close behind me. I whirled around in an instant but there was no sign of anyone!  
"Is someone there?" I shouted, and again I heard the snapping of a twig somewhere in the woods on my right. It was more than I could take & I turned to run & ran smack bang into someone! I screamed & hit out wildly with both my fists clenched.  
"Hey hey! Calm down! What's the problem! HEY!"  
I stopped fighting & brushed the hair out of my face, tears stinging my eyes. I was shaking from head to toe & I must have looked like a woman possessed! When I looked up I saw the person I'd ran into, yet again, was Sarah's boyfriend, Matthew.  
"Hey are you ok? Hey hey it's ok now! Come on! It's alright! shhshhshhshh" He pulled me into his arms & I stiffened. Everything was upside down in my mind, I didn't know where I was & for a few seconds my head was spinning so bad I thought I was going to pass out! Eventually I gave into his hug & put my arms around his back. "What the hell is going on here? You're shaking!"  
"I........I.......s..s....someone was following me! God I was so scared!!" I started to cry more from relief now than anything else. I was so pleased he came along when he did & I'd never been happier to see anyone in my life....even if I didn't really know who this guy was I felt safe.  
"Ok stay here & I'll go & have a look!"  
"No please don't leave me out here on my own!" I whined like a child who's afraid to have her bedroom light switched off!  
"Ok! Ok! Jesus something really freaked you out didn't it?" I nodded, I was still terrified! "Well come on my place is just 5 minutes away, you need a drink or something!"   
I grabbed the pushchair and saw that thankfully Daniel had slept through the whole thing! I'd never have forgiven myself if I'd frightened him! I wasn't going to argue with this guy, whoever he was I was pretty sure he wasn't as bad as whatever was out there in the woods! He put his arm around my shoulders & we walked to his house. He kept stopping & looking back, trying to see if there was someone there, but I urged him forward, I didn't want to spend another moment out there!  
When we got to his house I was very relieved to be behind a closed door! I sat down at the kitchen table & Matthew made me a cup of tea! (Funny how a cup of tea solves all the worlds problems, from death to divorce...'Oh have a cup of tea & it'll all be ok!') As I drank it I started to realise how ridiculous I must have looked out there by the river and I felt so embarrassed!  
"You ok now?"  
"Mmm yeah thankyou!"  
"Well you've stopped shaking now at least!" he laughed, "I guess I don't look so scarey in the daylight huh!?" It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking about the previous night & how I wouldn't go down to talk to him!  
"Oh yeah....look I'm sorry about that!"  
"Hey it's me who should be appologising!" he laughed & shook his head, "Some 'Romeo' I turned out to be huh!?"  
I smiled & took another drink from my cup. "I must seem like such an idiot!"  
"Hey no! Listen don't be embarassed! There was obviously something out there that scared you today.....hell I thought you were gonna kill me when I found you!"  
"I just.....I freaked I guess! It was probably only a deer or whatever the hell lives in the woods around here!"  
"Well whatever it was or is, it's ok now! You're safe in here!"  
"Yeah listen I can't thank you enough for this, I mean I have no idea what I would've done if you hadn't showed up when you did!"  
"Actually I was on my way to see you! I wanted to say how sorry I was for disturbing you last night!"  
"Ha! After today you're totally forgiven believe me!" I smiled.  
"Has something else happened....aside form me scaring you half to death last night? Like what made you think someone was following you?"  
"No not really....well there was this guy.......he was down by the river yesterday when I went for a walk with Steve....he didn't do anything though this is the stupid thing about it! This poor guy, Jeff, was just sitting there,minding his own..."  
"Jeff?" Matthew looked surprised.  
"Yeah! Do you know him?"  
"I might!" he smiled. "Weird looking guy with strange hair....that Jeff?"  
"Yes that's him!"  
Matthew laughed. "Please don't tell me you have the hots for him!?" I looked at him confused! "It's just that all the girls seem to get it real bad for my baby brother!" he carried on laughing.  
"YOUR WHAT? Jeff is your brother?!?!" He nodded. "Oh right, now how stupid do I feel?!"  
"Ahhh it's ok! I'm used to it!" he grinned.  
"Used to what?"  
"Him getting all the girls!" he winked.  
"No no! God no I don't have the hots for him or anything! Seriously - I have a boyfriend back home!" Matthew raised his eyebrows. "You don't believe me do you?!"  
"Well it's just I've yet to meet a girl on this planet who could resist our Jeffy's charms!! Although between you & me I've never been able to see what the attraction was!!"  
"Ok believe me you've just met one! She's sitting in your kitchen drinking tea after you rescued her from the boogie man out in the woods!!"  
"And what might 'super-girl's' name be?!" he smiled.  
"Oh God I'm so sorry! How rude of me! I'm Bec!"  
"Well Bec I wish we'd met in better circumstances, but nice to meet you anyway! I'm Ma..."  
"Let me guess.......Matthew, the boyfriend from hell!! Yeah I already know who you are buddy!"  
"Now that sounds like the lovely Mary I know & love!!" He shook his head, "But she got it wrong on 2 counts!"  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Yeah! Firstly I'm not the boyfriend from hell! The only Hell I know of comes out of Mary's mouth at times!"  
"Oooooohhhh!" I laughed & Matthew rolled his eyes!  
"Secondly no one but that sour faced old trout & my old math teacher who lives 3 doors down has called me Matthew since I was at school! It's Matt!"  
"Ok...Matt! So what have you done to make Mary think you're Satan's right-hand-man then?!"  
"You tell me? she doesn't even know me that's what's so damn anoying!" he sighed, "I have a feeling it's something to do with what I do for a living though!"  
"And that's what?.....grave digger? train robber? male prostitute?" (In the back of my mind I was reviewing my bank statement praying I had enough money to pay for it!! hahahaha)  
Matt laughed. "Nothing that bad! I'm a professional wrestler!"  
I choked on my tea! "You have got to be kidding me?" he shook his head, "Well that's not something you hear very often!! I mean......lycra...the works??!!"  
"Hahaha, no not quite!! But yes I'm a wrestler with the WWF! So is my brother!"  
"Why do the names Matt & Jeff suddenly sound familliar to me?"  
"Hmmm...maybe you like lycra!" Matt laughed!  
"Seriously....give me a minute...I'll get it!" I thought for a moment & then it dawned on me! "Is your second name something like Hardy?"  
"It's exactly like Hardy!!"  
"Matt & Jeff Hardy..." I said quietly to myself, ".....OH CHRIST! My kid brother is going to pee his pants!!" I laughed! "I mean I've never watched wrestling myself but he has posters...and I knew you were familliar the day I bumped into you in the hall....and yeah that's where I've seen you guys...like all over my little brother's walls...man!" I suddenly realised I was babbling & stopped before I made a complete fool of myself! "Erm...sorry! I'm going on a bit now!"  
"It's fine!" Matt smiled, "I'm used to it!" he ran his hand through his thick dark hair, "...so...what was it you were going to tell me about Jeff?"  
"Oh....well...it's just......."  
"You could've warned me we were having visitors Matt!" Jeff said, as he came in through the back door, "Hello again.....Bec right?"  
"Yeah. Hi!" I said & looked into my empty cup to avoid his gaze. How stupid had I been to think there was something strange about him when all this time it was probably just because I'd seen him before on Jake's walls back home!? I could've laughed out loud if it wasn't so pathetic!  
"Well, speak of the devil! We were just talking about you little bro!" Matt grinned. "Where you been?"  
"I thought my ears were burning!" Jeff smirked & I shyly smiled back. "I've just been out....for a walk....y'know, nowhere in particular!"  
"Oh right. Bec here had a bit of a scare out in the woods so I brought her back here for a while!"  
"Obviously - she bumped into you...that's scarey enough bro!" Jeff playfully slapped Matt across the top of his head on his way past to go to the fridge to get a drink. Matt shook his head & I smiled, but my smile quickly faded when I saw the mud & leaves on Jeff's boots! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
A couple of hours later Matt walked me home. Outside the door to Edbrook we stopped to say goodbye.  
"Thankyou for today Matt!"  
"Anytime! You seem a little quiet....is there something worrying you?"  
I sighed, I wanted to tell him of my suspicions but this was his brother I was thinking the worst of & he hardly even knew me! So I put on a smile & kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing's wrong! I gotta go! Thanks again!"  
"Sure thing! See you around maybe?"  
"I'm sure you will!" I smiled & took Daniel inside.  
I went into the kitchen where Mary was cleaning. She looked up as I walked in.  
"Hello there! Where have you been all morning?" Daniel toddled over & gave her a hug.  
"Oh it's a very long story! I need a cup of tea! You want one?"  
"I'd love one thankyou!"  
"Duce pees!" Daniel smiled at me & handed me his cup.  
"Ok little man! One Juice comming up!"  
"After I handed Daniel his cup I made myself & Mary a cup of tea. We'd just sat down when Steve came in.  
"Hey there little fella!" He ruffled Daniel's hair. "Hello ladies! How are we today?"  
"What are you after mister?" Mary said sarcastically.  
"Jeez! Can't a guy be nice without you gettin' all uperty!?"  
"Not where you're concerned young man!"  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Well actually now that you mention it......I did want to ask this young lady here if she'd like to go to the movies with me tonight?" he smirked.  
"I knew it!" Mary muttered under her breath.  
"Well thankyou for your very kind offer but it'll have to be some other time! The Jay's are in New York for 3 nights so I'm a 24/7 nanny until they get back!"  
Steve looked deflated. "Ahh well maybe next weekend then?"  
"Maybe!" I smiled. I could see this guy was never going to take no for an answer!!  
"So little guy, how about you & me go outside & throw the football around for a while?"  
"Don't you ever do any work!?" Mary smiled.  
"Hey.....I'm the driver & the passenges aren't here....what's a guy supposed to do?!" he laughed.  
"YAY!" Daniel shouted & ran to the back door hopping for foot to foot eager to get outside with Steve!  
"You don't mind?" he asked me.  
"Hell no! Go for your life - make him run around as much as you like then maybe he'll sleep tonight!"  
When Mary & I were alone I got a good look at her & she looked warn out.  
"So, what's Sarah been up to? You look exhausted!"  
She sighed. "Well she didn't come home last night....AGAIN! I guess I'm just old fasioned....I worry!"  
"Oh I see......well I'm sure she's ok Mary.....she can look after herself." I stretched across the table & took hold of her hand, "I'm sure she'll be home soon, you'll see!"  
"It's that Matthew! I'm gonna lay money that she's with him somewhere! Ever since she started seeing that boy she's been wilder than ever!"  
"Oh it can't be Matt! I've just come from his place & she wasn't th....." my voice trailed off when I saw the look on Mary's face! 'Way to go Bec!' I thought to myself.  
"You were at Matthew's house??!!"  
"Erm yeah...it's a long story, but yes I was there! He helped me out of a tight spot today that's all! Mary tell me to mind my own if you like, and I know I only just met the guy but he seems like a decent sort of a bloke to me!"  
"Ha! They all do dear, believe me!"  
"All...as in men in general or.........maybe you just mean wrestlers?!" She stood up & went to the sink with her cup. "Mary come on you can talk to me! What's the problem? I mean I'd like to know if Matt's done something bad before I start to considder him as a friend!"  
She looked up at the celing. "Promise me this goes no further?!"  
"I promise!"  
"And you won't laugh?!"  
"Why would I laugh? Look come on tell me!!"  
"Well it was a long time ago, I was slightly younger than you & Sarah at the time...and well...." she paused.  
"It can't be that bad Mary!"  
"...alright then....I erm...I dated one of those so called professional wrestlers!"  
"YOU DID?!" I tried to stop myself from giggling!  
"There see, now you're laughing! Forget I mentioned it!" She started to get on with her cleaning.  
"Oh Mary I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to laugh it's just...not what I expected you to say that's all! Come on then tell me what was so bad about dating a wrestler...no more laughing I promise!"  
She sat down again & gave me a sly look to see if I was still smirking before telling me her story! "Well I guess I was young & stupid! He was in local shows & the folks round about treated him like Goddamn royalty! He never paid for a drink at the bar or a meal at the diner.....he was the local hero....the bees knees so to speak! Anyway just about every girl who saw him threw themselves at his feet, but it was me he chose!" She smiled as she looked at some long forgotten picture in her mind. "Well he didn't have to ask me twice! Walking into a place on his arm....well it was the best feeling a girl could have! We were the talk of the town & all the girls envied me - made myself a lot of enemies if you know what I mean....but to tell you the truth I loved every minute! But.....I guess it was all just pie in the sky! Let's just say all was not what it seemed to be where that guy was concerned! Only I was too stupid to realise it until after......." she looked off at the far wall as if a picture from an old projector was being beamed onto the white painted surface!  
"After what? What did he do?"  
"It was a long time ago and things were different for women in those days....we didn't have none of this 'girl power' malarky that you younguns are always going on about!" I smiled. "Well after he hit me - gave me a black eye & nigh on broke my cheek bone, he then...well y'know...he forced himself on me!"  
"He raped you?!!"  
"Girl! That word wasn't hardly ever heard of back then! It was seen as a husband's right - he went out & made the money while the wife stayed home, raised the kids, kept house & lay on her back countin' the cracks in the celing once a week!" My jaw dropped! "O'course it was different for me on account of we weren't husband and wife that was probably the worst part! If I'd told anyone at all I'd have been seen as some sort of jezabell! So I didn't!"  
"But surely the police...."  
Mary laughed " Don't get me wrong, I thought about it, but then the thought of everyone knowing what he'd done to me - having to explain it to my father......well common sense told me I'd be better off keeping my mouth & my legs shut from then on! I suppose that's why it took me until I was 42 years old to get married & have Sarah...."  
"CHRIST!"  
"Yep....Christ was about the only man I trusted for a lot of years!" She smiled.  
After a minute of taking all this in I decided to try once more to get her to see sense! "But Mary....I'm sure Matt, well he seems like such a nice guy......y'know, maybe................."  
"Maybe nothin'!" she snapped at me, "I just don't want my sarah to have to go through what I did!"  
"But he helped me out today Mary! I will go so far as to say he might have saved me from that same thing happening to me!! If he hadn't turned up when he did I don't know what I'd have done...seriously!"   
I proceeded to tell her the whole tale of what had happened by the river that morning, but I never told her about the mud I saw on Jeff's boots because I knew she'd jump to conclusions I hadn't even reached yet! The guy could've been anywhere around here to get muddy boots! when I'd finished telling her my story she squeezed my hand.  
"Well if I was you I just wouldn't go back there on my own again! Just to be on the safe side...I mean it was probably just an animal like you say....but just be careful ok? And Christ where IS that girl of mine?!" She stood up & took my cup to the sink, "Maybe I should call some of her friends or something?"  
"Yeah maybe you should, just to put your mind at rest!"  
"And you are sure she wasn't with Matthew?"  
"I'm pretty sure she wasn't in the house & I was there over an hour!"  
"Right that settles it!" She headed to the door.  
"You go & make some calls & I'll fix Daniel's lunch, I'm sure she'll be back soon!" I picked up a cup from the drainer & started to dry it.  
"MARY!" Steve bounded in through the door & I screamed & dropped the cup, smashing it on the tiled floor!  
"DAMMIT STEVE!"  
"I'm sorry! Wow you're a little jumpy today!"  
"Well what do you expect when you go charging around like you have a rocket up your arse!!"  
"Well I don't have anything up my ass but I know someone that will have when I go & pick them up in town!"  
Mary came in all flustered. "What are you going on about Steve!? I don't have time for fooling ar..."  
"Sarah! She just called my cell!"  
"OH GOD! Is she ok?!"  
"She's in town, stayed with some friend of hers called Monica or something....anyway seems they didn't get home until 4am this morning! So I guess all that's wrong with her is a bad bad hangover! Anyway she wants me to go pick her up!" Steve grinned.  
"You go get her! Bring her straight back here & tell her I'm gonna kick her scrawny butt into the middle of next week!" Mary stormed out of the kitchen! Steve & I smiled.  
"Uh oh! I wouldn't like to be in Sarah's shoes when she gets home!" I laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Later that night when I'd put the kids to bed I went downstairs to see if anyone was around! I didn't feel like being on my own even though the lack of sleep the previous night was catching up to me & I was starting to feel like the walking dead!! I found Sarah in the kitchen making herself a coffee.  
"Oh...hey! the wanderer returns huh?!"  
"Yeah! You'd think I'd been missing for weeks the way she carries on sometimes!" She rolled her eyes, "You want one?" she said, gesturing to her cup.  
"Yeah thanks! I think I'll have it strong & black please! So, where is Mary tonight then?"  
"Oh she's gone into town with her old croney friends playin' Bingo or some stupid shit like that!"  
"Ah right...." I paused, not sure whether I should interfer or not, but in the end I couldn't help myself! ''Um she was really worried about you today y'know?"  
Sarah put my coffee on the table infront of me & took a seat opposite. "Yeah I know I should have called but....well too much to drink I suppose! Honestly though she does go overboard! I mean I'm 22 years old for Gods sake! If she had her way she'd still be holding my hand to cross the street!"  
"Has it always been like this between you two?" I sipped my coffee & suddenly felt so much older than the girl sitting opposite me, although I was only 23!  
"No..." she sighed, "It's gotten worse since dad died two years ago! Since then....well it's like she doesn't want me to have a life or something!" she said bitterly.  
"Well maybe it's because you're the only family she's got now? She will be overprotective of you..I guess....I dunno! It's not my place to say...I'll shut up!"  
Sarah smiled, "It's ok really! It makes a change talking to someone my own age around here! I feel like if I'm not talking to kids I'm talking to geriatrics!"  
"Ha! I know that feeling! Well Steve can't be far off our age is he?"  
"Yeah but Steve's an asshole!" She laughed!  
I chuckled, but I suddenly realised I'd not done an awful lot since I came to America, hell the only place I'd seen was Cameron! Maybe I should accept Steve's offer...I'm sure Mick wouldn't mind, it was only a movie!! I was dwelling on this when Sarah spoke again.  
"Maybe you should come out with me sometime? Y'know....let your hair down & get wasted!!"  
"Maybe you're a mind reader!" I laughed! "Yeah sometime I will do that, thanks!"  
"No problem!" she smiled.  
"You goiong out tonight?"  
"Hell no! Didn't you hear the fucking sermon I got from Mom today?" she laughed.  
"Well I was upstairs, but she wasn't exactly whispering, I did hear bits of it!"  
"Mom & Whisper are 2 words I never use in the same sentance!" We both laughed.  
"Oh I just thought maybe you'd be going out with Matt...or something?" Why was I so curious all of a sudden? Why did I give a damn? I didn't know why but I knew I felt a pang of jealousy!! Probably because she had a life & I didn't! I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind!  
"Matt? Naaah not tonight! We only see each other once in a while.......nothing serious! He's ok.....but I couldn't go crazy over him!!" I couldn't believe she was saying this! Poor Matt!! "Have you met his brother by any chance?"  
"Mmm yeah, I met him a couple of times, why?"  
"So, what do you think?"  
"About what?"  
"Deerrr...about Jeff!?!?" she laughed.  
"Not much really!"  
"NOT MUCH!!!! GIRL ARE YOU BLIND!!!? That guy is HOT DAMN!!!"  
"Well.....maybe, but he's not really my type!"  
"Oh that's a pitty!" she smirked.  
"Not from where I'm sitting!" I was starting to get a little aggitated with her! I didn't want to talk about Jeff...I just wanted to forget the whole day ever happened!  
"I was hoping we'd go on a double date!!"  
"Who?"  
"Me & Matt, you and Jeff........perfect!" She was beaming from ear to ear & I just wanted to slap her face!!  
"No...no I already told you, he's not my type!"  
"That's a shame, cause you're exactly his type!!"  
A shiver ran down my spine although I felt like I was burning up inside! "What do you mean?!?" I snapped.  
"Well....tallish, dark hair, pretty face.....all his girlfriends look a bit like you!!"  
"I think I'll go to bed!" I stood up & took my coffee with me! "Goodnight!"  
"Um....OK...goodnight then!" she said, looking confused. As I shut the door behind me I heard her mutter, "Jeez what are you......gay!?!" and she chuckled to herself. I wanted to clash open the kitchen door & lay her out!! It was the first time I'd talked to her at any length & man was she ever stupid!!? I went quickly up to my room & lay on the bed, fuming! When I'd calmed down I realised....she wasn't stupid at all, she was just acting her age - something I'd forgotten how to do lately! And yeah Jeff was good looking, and besides that, she didn't know what I thought about him! I hadn't told a soul!  
The last time I looked at the clock it was 9:30pm. "Girl, you sure know how to live it up!" I said to myself as I fell asleep!  
*******  
I suddenly sat bolt upright in my bed, disorientated! Something had woken me up I was sure, but as I sat & listened carefully the house was silent. When I looked at my watch it was 1am. I swung my legs over the side of the bed & decided I'd go & check on Daniel, just incase. I was stopped midway through a yawn when something cracked off my window & I jumped!  
"Matt!" I sighed, "Get the right room would ya!!" I smiled & stood up to go to the window when there was a loud smash & a rock landed on the floor at my feet. Shards of glass littered the carpet all around me as I stared in disbelief at the gaping hole in the window!   
"FUCK!" I shouted, then I screamed as another rock made the hole twice as big & hit me on the shin!  
Mary came running into my room. "Bec! What's going.......JESUS would ya look at that!!?" She said in a high pitched voice. She went towards the window.  
"No Mary don't!" I shouted as I clutched my throbbing leg.  
"It's ok! Whoever did this will be long gone by now! These cowards don't usually stick around!!" She opened the window & more glass fell to the ground below. "You won't get away with this you sorry sack of shit!" she shouted into the night!  
"Holy shit! What happened in here!?" Sarah said as she came into the room.  
"Sarah, call 911 now!" Mary ordered. ".....And mind your mouth girl!! Are you ok sweetheart?"  
"I....I'm fine!" I said & promptly burst into tears!  
"Mooooooommmmy!!"  
"Oh God now they've gone & woken the baby the pieces of shit!" Mary mumbled. It would have been funny to see her like this, hair net, slippers & swearing like a trooper! Only I was scared! Infact I'd never felt this scared in my whole life!  
"I'll go & see to Daniel!" Sarah said & went off to calm him down.  
"Right, you come downstairs with me while I fix us a cup of tea & phone the police! Gaddamn little shit stains aren't gonna get away with this you mark my words!" She put her arm around my shoulders & we crunched over the broken glas & went downstairs.  
As I sat in the kitchen tears streamed down my face & I shook from head to toe! All that kept going through my mind was Jeff's boots! By the time Mary put my cup of tea infront of me I'd already made up my mind that it was him, no doubt about it! Although why he'd be doing this to me I had no idea!  
"The police are on their way sweetheart!" she smiled & rubbed my arm. "It'll be ok now!"  
"Will it?" I said through my tears, "Will it really Mary!? I don't think so, do you? Maybe Je....maybe whoever is doing this to me is the same person who followed me down by the river!! Maybe this person has only just begun!!"  
"Do you have any clue as to who it might be darling?" She looked at me suspiciously & I prayed she hadn't noticed that I'd almost said his name out loud!  
I shook my head. "I don't know Mary, but I'm scared! what am I going to do?!" She held me while I cried until the police arrived. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I stayed in Mary's room after the police left at around 3:30am. I didn't sleep, I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing 'his' face! Why would a guy like him, who could obviously get any girl he wanted, be doing something like this to me?! A nobody! A hired help! The more I thought about it the less sense it made....but there was no one else!! I didn't know what to do or where to go from there! My thoughts turned to home, to Mick! Our cosey little flat in London, so far away now. Mick couldn't help me from England, so maybe I should go back there?! I'd tried, that was the main thing - tried & failed, end of story, thankyou very much, goodnight! God being a nanny was all I'd ever wanted to do - I didn't even know how to do anything else! What would I do back in England - become a shop assistant?! After all the hard work, training & tears I'd put into being a nanny I wasn't going to give it up that easily!! Plus the kids loved me & in the short space of time that I'd looked after them I'd grown to love them too! Their next nanny might not understand Daniel's little words, or know what flavour ice cream was his favourite! Tears welled up in my eyes........I had some serious decisions to make!  
Mary woke up early as usual! She couldn't have had more than three hours sleep but she got up as bright & energetic as a woman half her age who'd been asleep for a week! She amazed me!  
"Have you been sitting there all night?"  
I nodded, "I couldn't sleep!"  
"You know who it is don't you?"  
I was surprised by her question, it caught me off guard & I didn't know what to say so I just turned & looked out of the window & chewed on my thumb nail some more!   
"Bec.....honey if you have any idea...well you can tell me & maybe we can go to the police?!"  
"NO! Look Mary I don't know really! I just.......I had a feeling, but in the cold light of day I realise I could be way off the mark! I don't want to go throwing wild accusations arround - that's how people get hurt!"  
"Why do you think you're way off the mark?"  
"Because....because I am! It can't be J.....it can't be the person I thought it was because he doesn't have any reason......oh look I just want to forget about the whole thing! I have to go & get the kids up!"  
"Oh no you don't young lady! You're staying right where you are! Sarah & I will see to the little'uns today! You need some rest!"  
"Mary no! I couldn't ask you to do that! I kept you up all night as it is! NO this is my job & I'm being paid for it! Which reminds me, let me know how much it is to get the window fixed & I'll ay for that!"  
"Like hell you will! John's paid to do his job too, handyman - you know what that means?"  
"Yes...but...."  
"Handyman - a man paid to do repairs around the place!!!" She wagged her finger at me, "...so I've called John & he'll have that window fixed in no time & I want no buts!"  
"OK if you're sure! Thankyou!"  
"Same goes for the kids!" she smiled, "You don't have to stay in bed or anything, just have some time to yourself today, go out, shop, whatever, but just try to relax ok?"  
I nodded, I knew there was no arguing with this woman! I decided I'd feel much better after a shower, so while mary bustled around getting the kids ready for school, that's exactly what I did!  
By the time I got dressed & went downstairs the house was deserted. I made a cup of coffee & sat at the table, drumming my fingers & pretending I didn't have a care in the world! 'The sun was shining, the house was full of people, I had a million pounds in my bank account & there was no boogie man!! I let out a laugh, but it sounded so hollow in the empty house & I suddenly felt very alone, alone & vunerable! I heard a floorboard creak & I jumped! My heart was racing! The tap on the sink dripped.....the wind rustled the leaves outside the back door, the clock ticked & there was a cat mewing somewhere in the distance! At every sound my heart skipped a beat & I held my breath! I'd had enough! I grabbed my coat & stepped outside into the cold November morning!  
I went down to the local store, just to be among other people! Out of habit I bought a packet of ciggarettes, I'd quit smoking over a year ago but my mind was in such a turmoil when I realised I'd have to buy something or I'd look like a freak! That was the first thing that came out of my mouth!! While I was paying for my ciggarettes the door opened behind me, but I hardly noticed. I thanked the old guy behind the counter & turned to leave, walking head first into someone's chest! I held my breath, not daring to look up into his face! I just stood there doing absolutely nothing!  
"Hey we have to stop meeting like this!"  
I forced my head up & stared at Jeff. Our faces were only inches apart. 'You're not going to frighten me asshole!' I thought to myself, but I was still about piss on the floor!!  
"Hi! Erm.....gotta go! Bye!" I said & hurried out of the door!  
"Hey! Are you ok?" He called but I ignored him & closed the door quickly behind me! Once outside I took a deep breath & went around the side of the building away from the door incase he was to come out any   
time soon! I fumbled with the ciggarettes, almost dropping them I was shaking so much! I put one in my mouth & looked at my trembling hands.  
"What has gotten into you girl!!?" I said quietly. I searched my pockets frantically looking for a light - why I thought there'd be one in there after so long I had no idea! Once I realised I wasn't going to find one I took the ciggarette out of my mouth & threw it to the floor!  
"SHIT!" I put a hand to my head. "SHIT! GODDAMN BASTARD!" I kicked the wall! I was so angry at myself for getting so worked up over this! "MOTHER FUCKER!!" I turned my back to the wall & leaned on it, looking up at the grey sky & wishing I was someone else!  
"Kicking walls is bad for your health!" said a voice.  
I jumped & then slowly turned to see it was Matt! "Oh Matt! Christ it's you!" I held my chest & gasped from the fright!  
"Jesus what's eating you today!? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"  
"It's ok..." my heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my coat! "...it doesn't take much to scare me these days!"  
"Man I hope you don't mind me saying but you look like shit!"  
I laughed sarcastically, "Well I feel about ten times worse than I look believe me!" I looked over my shoulder, "Look...erm.....feel like a walk?"  
"Um yeah ok! I just need to find Jeff! Is he in the st..."  
"NO!...no he isn't in there! Come on let's get out of here!" I walked away & Matt followed me! I knew how ridiculous this was & I was trying to think calmly, but rational thinking was never my strong point, least of all today!  
"So, what's with those things?" Matt pointed to the ciggarettes in my hand & I quickly stuffed them into my pocket.  
"Oh nothing, force of habit I guess.............luckily for me I didn't even have a light!"  
"Has something else happened since yesterday?"  
"Yeah you could say that!" I looked over my shoulder again to see if Jeff was anywhere in sight, he wasn't! Matt did the same, trying to see what I was looking for! "I had a bit of a rough night!" I sighed.  
"Coffee & a shoulder to cry on?" he raised his eyebrows & I looked away, biting on my lip. "Hey," he said softly & touched my arm, "I have pretty good shoulders!" I laughed! "A smile!!!!" he said & pinched my cheek!  
"Ok ok let's go!"  
So, that's how I found myself back at the Hardy's house!  
*******  
I told Matt everything that had happened in the middle of the night & he listened without saying a word.  
"The thing is Matt I'm getting seriously freaked out man! I'm scared! I'm thousands of miles away from home, I have no firends & I'm freking out!"  
"I'm wounded!" he joked, clutching his chest. I looked at him confused! "What about me?! Am I not a friend?"  
"Yeah I guess...but I hardly know you, that's what I meant!" He reached across the table & took hold of my hand. "Until yesterday you were just a picture on my little brother's wall!" I smiled.  
"Well if you need a friend you count on me....." I started to cry! "Oh hey come on!" He came around the table, hoisted me to my feet & put his arms around me. My head only came up to his chest! He pulled me close to him, stroking my hair. "Come on! It'll be ok!"  
"It won't! I'll have to go home and...."  
"It's just some silly kid with a crush!" He rocked me & tried to calm me down, "Whoever it is will get tired of these games, just try not to let it get to you!"  
"But it IS getting to me Matt!" I sobbed, "I'm a nervous wreck here!"  
Matt squeezed me tightly & I held onto him like we were the last two people on the planet! He was right....he did have good shoulders!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I don't know how long I stood there in his arms but I knew I felt safe! We were interrupted when the back door opened.  
"I got he milk.....ooops! Sorry! Ididn't mean to interrupt anything!"  
"Hey bro!" Matt slowly released his grip from around my back.'Please God don't let him let go, not now!' I thought to myself. He didn't leave go totally, he turned to face Jeff but he kept hold of my hand.  
"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked, looking me up & down, "You seemed a little jumpy back there in the store!"  
Matt gave me a confused sideways glance & I looked at the floor. "I'm fine....thankyou!"  
"But you said..." MAtt was stopped midsentance by my cell phone ringing in my pocket! I quickly fumbled to answer it with my free hand.  
"Hello?" It was Mick! I quickly let go of Matt's hand & felt very guilty! "I know I didn't call I just...I just forgot.I'm sorry!" I gave Jeff a sly look, I couldn't tell Mick anything while he was there! "Yeah look I'll call you back later ok?............I know but I'm just a bit erm....busy right now!"Jeff smirked, "With the errr....with the kids yeah!" Jeff let out a small laugh & went to put the milk in the fridge. "Yeah...they are very quiet today!....." Jeff walked past me,  
"Tut tut tut!!" he said quietly & chuckled!  
"It was just Matthew being silly!" I gulped & closed my eyes! Why the hell was I lying??!! "Yes I will....I promise!....You too! Bye!"  
I hung up the phone quickly & let out a breath.  
"Boyfirend?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah!" I sat back down & put my cell on the table.  
"I'll erm...leave you two alone then...I have to pack anyways!" Jeff turned before he went out the door & smirked at me!  
"Pack?"  
Matt nodded. "He's working...gotta be in Seattle tomorrow afternoon!"  
"You too?!" (please no!)  
"Nope!" he shook his head, "I leave for Washington in 3 days time!"  
"Oh right." I said dissapointed.  
"Erm....how come you said Jeff wasn't in the store?"  
"What?" I said innocently, stalling for time to think of an answer.  
"Earlier....you said you hadn't seen Jeff, but he just said he saw you in the store today?!"   
"Oh right...oh that! Well I just forgot that's all!"  
"Is something going on between you two?"  
"Who? Me & Jeff? NO! Don't be ridiculous!" I let out a forced laugh.  
"Oh right..." Matt seemed a little unconvinced! & a lot less happier than he was five minutes earlier! "You want another coffee?"  
I looked at my watch & then remembered I didn't have the kids - the day was my own so I figured what the hell & Accepted!  
I ended up in Matt's company for quite a few hours! We talked about everything & anything & I found myself really starting to like him! Late in the afternoon we took our 4th cup of coffee outside & sat on the porch. It was freezing but it was such a nice place to be!  
"It's beautiful out here!" I smiled.  
"Yeah.. I like it! Beats being in the city anyday!"  
"Tell me about it! My flat is 4 floors up - the only view I have is of other people's rooftops!" I shivered & held my cup in both hands to try & warm them up!  
"Do you think you'll go home then?"  
"I don't know" I sighed, "I don't want to quit my job but I'll end up having a nervous breakdown if this shit keeps happening to me!"  
Matt turned to me & smiled, "You'll be ok, you'll see!"  
"Yeah....I guess! Listen Matt thanks for today! I really needed someone to talk to!"  
"Anytime I told you! I'd make a pretty good samaratain don't you think?!" he smirked.  
"Yeah you probably would!" I smiled. As I looked at him I saw he had beautiful eyes, so dark & deep. He had this way of holding my gaze, even the first time I bumped into him in the hall at Edbrook, he seemed to be able to entrance me!! "Well I guess I really should go before it gets dark!"  
"OK....want me to walk you? Or..." he paused, "...I could go & ask Jeff if you want?"  
"No I'd rather you did! Please!" It dawned on me he'd only asked me that to see my reaction! He actually thought there was something going on between Jeff & me!! Like we were seeing each other in secret or something!!  
"ok but only if you're sure!?"  
"I'm positive you big ass!!Now come on or am I going on my own!?"  
'You sayin I HAVE a big ass or I AM a big ass?" He smiled.  
"Both!" I laughed.  
"Ok ok I'm commin! Aww my legs have frozen to the bench - you'll have to come & help me up!!" he grinned.  
"Wow...my hero!" I laughed & took hold of his hand & pulled him to his feet. We were half way back to Edbrook before I realised he hadn't let go!  
*******  
I'd been home about an hour & still the house was empty. Mary had left a note which I'd eventually found, pinned to the door of the refridgerator sayin Steve had taken her, Sarah & the kids to McDonalds! I was making a cup of tea to try & warm me up, the house was freezing - as big old houses always seem to be - when I thought I heard a noise somewhere.  
"Get a grip girl!!" I said out loud to myself, determined not to be freaked by floorboards creaking again! I turned on the radio that was on the kitchen counter just it wasn't so damn quiet I could hear my own heart beating! I found a newspaper & sat down at the table to read it & drink my tea. I'd read about 2 lines of the headline story when the door opened behind me.  
"Oh hey guys! You have a goo..." I lept out of my seat spilling my tea all over the floor.  
"Sorry to scare you! I Knocked but no one answeed....and it's freezing outside!" Jeff laughed.  
"What do you want?!" I snapped & edged my way to the other side of the table.  
"You left this...." he stepped forward & I took a step back so he stopped. "Your cell...it was on our kitchen table!"  
"Oh.....right.thanks. Erm...just put it on the table please."  
"Listen....." He stepped forward again & I jumped nervously, my heart was in my mouth. He gave me a confused look & put my phone on the table which was now the only space between us! "we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot somehow & I err....I get the feeling you don't like me very much!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, and I thought maybe we could start again? I don't know what it is I've done wrong but I'd like to put it right, if I can?!"  
"Get out!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Just go please!"  
"What's the pro....."  
"NOW! Get out! Leave me alone! PLease!"  
"But just tell me what the prob..."  
"If you don't go now I swear I'll call the police!"  
"Jesus lady! I don't know what the fuckin' deal is here, I'm gone! You can chill out!" He turned toleave but then stopped & turned back to face me, "But I tried ok? Don't forget that!" He walked straight into Mary and the others comming the other way!  
"What are you doing here?" Mary asked coldly.  
"LEAVING!!" Jeff snapped back at her. And pushed his way past her & into the hall.  
"Kids, upstairs & get changed, take Daniel with you Matthew go on!" The kids left.  
"Hey Jeff!" Steve said as he walked past him.  
Mary glared at Steve!  
"Steve." Jeff said & left.  
I was standing in the kitchen almost frozen to the spot & shaking all over!  
"What did he want?"  
"I left my cell phone at his house, he was just returning it!"  
Sarah started laughing! "Oooooh! Little miss 'he's not my type!' is finally admitting it & giving in to her natural urges for sexy men!!" she giggled.  
"I hope she's not!" Mary snapped & looked to me for some sort of denial.  
"Shut the fuck up sarah!" I grabbed my phone & went up to my room.  
Ten minutes later Mary knocked on my door & came in. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"  
"Not really."  
"After all I told you the other day and you go & get yourself hooked up with one of those Hardy's?! Bec I'm dissapointed in you!"  
"I'm not hooked up with Jeff Mary believe me!"  
"Well why was he here? And what was your cell phone doing at his house in the first place?"  
"I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions! I'm tired and...and I just want to wake up & find out this has all just been a bad dream!" I went to the window & inspected the new pane of glass, tracing the edges with my finger.  
"Ah...so you are seeing him then?"  
"No Mary I'm not! If you have to know then I was at his house yes, but I was with Matt!"  
"YOU WERE WHAT!!??" Sarah was standing in the doorway to my room!  
"Sarah!"  
"You're seeing Matt?!?" her eyes widened! "I don't believe this shit!!"  
"Now girls calm down!" Mary said standing between us.  
"IM NOT SEEING ANYONE!!! Well apart from Mick & technically I can't even SEE him!!"  
"I thought I'd found a friend in you!" Sarah glared at me & then stormed off.  
"SARAH!! It just came out wrong! I'm not seeing Matt! SARAH!!!" Mary stood up. "Mary? I'm not seeing him I swear!" she just looked me up & down & left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I felt like my whole life had turned to shit in the space of a couple of hours! I stood in my room after Mary had left & I just stared out of the window! I didn't believe this was happening - now not only had I pissed Sarah off but Mary thought I was some sort of little whore too! Just what I needed right now!! I wouldn't mind but only the night before Sarah had sat there & told me how her & Matt were nothing serious & she gave me the impression she'd rather be dating his brother anyway!! So what did she care who Matt was seeing?!?!!  
My cell phone rang. When I picked it up the screen said 'Number witheld'. "strange!' I thought, but I answered it anyway!  
"Hello?"  
"Hi! This is Matt Hardy! Your number was on my caller display and I was wondering if I could help you with anything?"  
"Matt?"  
"Yes, this is matt Hardy!"  
"It's me! It's Bec!"  
"Bec?? Oh wow! Right! Sorry about that, just sometimes we get some weird calls sometimes so I always call missed numbers back!"  
"I didn't call you!"  
"Well....this number is on our display here!"  
"But...I don't even have your number!!"  
"You don't?"  
"No!"  
"You didn't get it from Sarah or anyone there?"  
"No! Oh on the subject of Sarah I think I might have caused some hassel there for you & I want to appologise in advance!"  
"Hassel?"  
"Yeah..oh sorry erm...trouble y'know?"  
"Oh right trouble!"  
"Well I just wanted you to know I didn't say anything bad - what I said was taken completely the wrong way & she is pissed!!"  
"Oh right...how come?"  
"It's along story but I just want to say I'm sorry before she turns up on your doorstep about to strangle you!!"  
"I wouldn't be too concerned about Sarah - she tends to be a drama queen!" he laughed. "You sound a little down...everything alright?"  
"Yeah...no...well..."  
"Wanna get out of there for a few hours?"  
"You're a mind reader! But no you're in enough trouble with Sarah as it is..."  
"Ah screw Sarah! Come out with me! I'll be outside in ten minutes!"  
"Matt....ok but listen, don't come to the house, meet me at the gates ok?"  
"Sure thing! See you soon!"  
I hung up the phone & my heart raced, but for once it wasn't from being scared! I was excited! I had to sneak out of the house so Mary or Sarah didn't ask questions & for a few minutes I actually forgot about all the shitty things that had been happening lately....until I was halfway along the tree-lined drive way, in the pitch black night....all alone!!  
"Shit!" I said under my breath & quickened my pace. An owl screeched somewhere in the trees & I walked even quicker trying to stay calm.  
"Pssssst!" came a voice from the bushes at the road side.  
"Matt?" I squinted into the bushes but it was too dark, "I told you to wait at the gate!" I said & stepped closer to the bushes. I pushed some leaves away from my face & saw an outstretched arm reaching for my hand. "I can't come in there!" I giggled, "Come on out!!" The hand gestured for me to come closer & grab hold. "Ok but you are crazy y'know that!? I'm gonna get totally filth..."  
"Bec?" I jumped when I heard the voice comming from behind me...it was Matt!!! I turned & stared at him in disbelief! "What are you doing in the bushes?!" he laughed.  
I quickly turned back but the outstretched arm had gone. "HOLY FUCK!!" I screamed & threw myself at Matt! "GO! Go NOW!!! Quickly!!" I started to run towards the gates dragging him behind me!  
"What's going on?!" He asked when we got into his car. I was gasping for breath while I explained what I'd just seen!  
".....and I thought it was just you pissing around! My God Matt I almost grabbed hold of that hand!" I shivered at the thought!  
"Jesus!" He shook his head & reached over to grap hold of my hand that was shaking from the cold & the fright! "Right we're going to the police! This has gone too far & someone is going to get hurt! You're in danger Bec!!"  
"Matt no! Please!" Jesus this was his brother he could be condeming here & he'd never forgive me!! "I just want to forget this for a few hours! I've had a shitty couple of days! Getting to know you is the only good thing that's happened to me since I got to this damn country!! I just want to go out & get extremely drunk!"  
He looked into my eyes & again I found myself locked in his gaze! If he'd asked me again to go to the police at that moment I think I'd have agreed to anything!  
"Ok ok! I'm not sure this is the right thing to do....but, if this is what you want then I guess...if I dont let you out of my sight tonight nothing can happen can it?!" he smiled warmly at me & I smiled back!  
"I guess not! You can be my personal body guard for the night!" I chuckled!  
"And ooooh what a body to guard!" Matt winked!  
"MATT!" I laughed but I was secretly feeling things for him that I'd never felt for anyone in a long time! I felt strangely alive & excited! Mick wasn't even an afterthought! I pushed him so far out of my mind it was like I never even met him! At that point in time I was trying not to think of anything at all! Too much had happened in such a short span of time & if I dwelled on it too much I'd go crazy!!  
I looked over at Matt while he was driving, trying to catch a glimpse of his profile every time we passed under a street light without him noticing! After a few minutes he turned & smiled at me & I smiled back!  
"Where are we going?!"  
"For a drink! figured you could do with a stiff one!"   
I Burst out laughing! "Yeah I could do with a drink aswell!!" I chuckled.  
"Madam! I don't know what you mean!" Matt said trying to act shocked!! "I've never heard such filth from such a pretty mouth!!" he winked.  
"Seriously yeah I could do with several drinks actually!!"  
"Well m'lady your wish is my command!" He turned the car into the parking lot of a pub.  
Once inside we sat down at a table & just looked at each other.  
"WHAT?!" We both said at the same time & then laughed!  
"It's good to see you smile!" he said.  
I took a big gulp of my drink, "I'll be smiling all night after a few more of these!" I laughed. "What's with the coke?"  
"Driving aren't I?!"  
"Ah right...that's a shame!"  
"Not really! I like being in the company of a drunken young lady!" he smirked.  
"Still....couldn't we get a cab or something?!"  
"Are you trying to get me tipsy young woman!?" He said in his best 'British' accent! I giggled. "I guess we could call a cab, if that's what you want?!"  
"Yeah go on! It's no fun getting drunk on your own!" I said & he laughed. "Well go on then....get a real drink!!" I smiled to myself as I watched him go back to the bar!  
Several drinks later we both staggered outside, slightly worse for wear to look for a cab.  
"You are so wasted!" I giggled.  
"Says you!!" said Matt & gave me a playful shove! I guess he didn't know his own strength (or I was drunker than I thought which was more probable!) because I fell ass first into a huge muddy puddle!! I sat there feeling the water soak through my jeans & I thought it was hillarious!! Matt bent to help me up so I pulled him in with me! He grabbed me & tried to rub my face in the dirt - we laughed so much I begged for mercy!  
"Ok Ok!" he laughed.  
Our faces were an inch apart & he leaned in to kiss me. His lips brushed agaibst mine & then he kissed my cheek.  
"I can't do this!" I whispered. I suddenly felt very sober! He looked into my eyes & again brushed his lips lightly over mine & I gasped.  
"It's ok!" he breathed deeply, "It's ok!" Our lips touched again, slightly firmer than before.  
"Please..." I whispered, "...don't do this...we can't!" I ran my fingers through his thick hair. God I wanted him so much yet I couldn't bring myself to do it!  
He bent slightly & softly kissed my neck, taking my breath away. Then he took hold of my chin in his hand & pulled my face towards his, I couldn't stop him! I didn't want to! But I knew in my heart it was so wrong, that's probably why it felt so good! Our lips pressed together hard.  
"Did someone call for a cab?!"  
We parted & looked at each other. "I guess we did huh?" Matt smiled.  
"Saved by the bell!" I sighed & got to my feet.  
The cab driver took one look at us & reached in the trunk to get a rug to put over the back seat! I was just about to climb into the cab when Matt stopped me & turned me to face him.  
"I need to do something before we get in the cab!" he said & he pressed his body firmly against mine, took my face in both of his hands & bent down to kiss me. Our lips were almost touching...  
"MATT?"  
"Fucking hell!!!" Matt said frustrated & I laughed...until I saw it was Steve....................with Jeff! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Steeeeeve!!" I stumbled towards him & tripped & fell into his arms. He stood me up roughly lifting me under my arms & pulling a disgusted face!  
"Jesus what have you been drinking?!" he snapped.  
"Everything!!" I giggled & put my arm around his shoulders, but he was not amused!!  
"Matt, dude you can't take her home in this state!! Mary with throw a fit! She thinks she's at home in her room!"  
"Awww fuck Mary!" I slurred, "What is she my fucking mother??!!"  
"Dude, I wasn't planning on taking her home at all...if you know what I mean!!" Matt winked, then hiccuped!  
"Oh Christ!" Jeff ran his hand through his hair & smirked, "He's in a worse state than she is!"  
"Who are you calling 'she'!?" I laughed & stumbled again pulling Steve with me! "Oooops!"  
"Jeff grab her while I get rid of this cab!" Steve pushed me towards Jeff & I put the breaks on....but then couldn't remember why & I fell into Jeff's outstretched arms. Steve handed the cab driver some money & he grunted & drove off.  
"You are filthy! Have you been rolling around in that puddle or something?!" Jeff laughed.  
"Wouldn't you like to know!?"  
"Awww shit Steve dude that was our cab! he drove off without us the bastard!" Matt said & sat back on his ass in the dirt!  
"Come on!" Steve hoisted him up, "You guys are comming back to my place right now for some coffee!" Steve almost carried Matt as they set off down the road leaving me with Jeff in the parking lot. He put his arm around my waist & again I got a strange sense of dread, but I was so drunk I didn't know why!!  
"Come on! We need to get you sobered up & into bed!"  
"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you!? I know your game pal!" I wagged a drunken finger in his face.  
"Well you got me there - that was my plan.......'til I saw you tonight, I don't think Matt would appreciate it!" he smiled, "And I suggest you stop talking right now then I can't make fun of you in the morning!"  
"Where's Matt? And Steve? Where have they gone? I can't see them anywhere!" I started to panick but I had no clue why. If I could have ran after them I would have, but I was having enough trouble walking! Why did I drink so much?!?! Jeff's grip tightened around my waist.  
"Calm down! They are just up ahead!! Just around that corner & if we stop pissing around we'll catch up to them now come on will ya?!"  
I relaxed a little although my stomach was in knots & something in the back of my mind didn't like this situation at all!  
We walked for a while & I started to giggle! "I'm sorry! I'm so drunk!"  
"I'm glad you are! You seem to like me when you're under the influence!" He gave me a little squeeze & winked.  
I looked at his face, (although I could see two of him!!) "You're maybe not as bad as I thought!" I smiled, "I can't even remember why I didn't like you in the first place?! What did you do?!"  
"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you now! It's nice to be able to talk to you without feeling like you want to stab me or something!!" he laughed. "Seriously though I don't know what the problem was or is...but I hope we can get along from now on....especially if you and Matt...."  
"Me & Matt nothin!! Nothin's goin on!"  
"Yeah yeah! I thought so when I saw you guys sucking face outside the pub, Now come on will ya or it'll be next week before we get to Steve's!" he laughed & dragged me along the road. About 2 minutes passed before he spoke again. "So, what's the deal with you & my bro then?"  
"The deal? The deal is Jeff........I'm gonna spew!"  
"Oh Christ save us!" He rolled his eyes & quickly led me to road side & I threw up in the ditch! All the time I was puking he held my hair out of the way & rubbed my back....seems he wasn't so bad after all...maybe!  
"You need to sit down for a minute?" I nodded & sat down with my head in my hands. "Man you don't look so good!" he smiled & put his hand on my forehead, "2 minutes then we're going before I freeze my balls off out here ok?" I nodded again & we sat there in the dark .   
"I think I'm ok now!" I said & tried to stand up but my legs buckled underneath me & Jeff got the full force of my weight when he least expected it & he fell with me. I landed on top of him face to face!  
"Fucking hell!" He grunted. "Can you get up?"  
I rolled off the top of him & noticed he had a leaf stuck in his hair! "Haha! I may have been in a puddle but I'm not the only one had a drink tonight! You, young man, have been in the bushes!!" I pulled the leaf from his hair & turned it over in my hands while we both just lay on the road looking up at the stars! Jeff didn't say anything, he just turned his head so we were eye to eye. Suddenly something told me I had to get the hell out of there as soon as I could! I scrambled to my feet & staggered along the road, everything was spinning & I found it hard to balance. Jeff jumped up & caught hold of my arm.  
"What's the hurry Bec?"  
"Let go of me please!" I started to cry.  
"If I do that you'll stagger off to God knows where - you don't know where Steve lives, theres no street lights & it's the middle of the freakin' night!" I knew he was right - I had no choice but to go along with him, but why the hell had I been so freaked out by a leaf in his hair!!? Everything was moving but I was standing still. "Bec come on! We were just getting alone fine! I can't figure out what it is you don't like about me!?" I just stood there trying to focus. "Come on then," he sighed, defeated, "Let's get you back to Steve's!" He put his arm around my waist to help me walk, "Jesus! You're terrified of me aren't you?!" I nodded. "What have I done? Bec......there's no reason to be scared of me!" He turned me to face him with his hand on my chin & I pulled away. "I give up!" He put his hands in his pockets & started to walk away...but because he'd left go fo me, when I tried to follow him I fell over! I started to laugh hysterically for no reason & he ran back & kneeled beside me on the ground. "Bec what's wrong?!"  
"I don't know!!" I laughed, "But I'm staying here because I can't walk! Just leave me & come get me in the morning!"  
Jeff promptly picked me up, threw me over his shoulder & started to walk along the road again.   
"I'm warning you.......you throw up on this shirt & I will leave you on the road!!"  
I passed out!  
*******  
I came to my senses when he put me on a chair - I was at Steve's place, I figured that much, but I seemed to have lost an hour of the night somewhere! I remembered Steve saying his house was only ten minutes away and that must have been midnight as I knew we came out of the bar at 11:45 cause I'd looked at my watch. When I looked at Steve's clock it was 1:15am!! My head was fuzzy & I was aching all over - probably from falling down so much! I looked around me & noticed Matt asleep on the couch. I smiled & felt a lot better seeing he was here with me! I went over & stroked his face.  
"Matt?" I whispered.  
"Hmm...." he groaned & opened his eyes, "....where have you been?! We had some unfinished business you & me!!" He pulled me on top of him & put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my face towards his. Our lips met...  
"COFFEE!" Steve shouted at us! I rolled my eyes.  
"For fucks sake!" Matt muttered under his breath.  
I pushed myself upright & took one of the cups Steve had put on the little table infront of us.  
"Errm...not that one, that's matt's!" Jeff said urgently! "Here, this one's yours!" he handed me the other cup from the table.  
"What's the difference?"  
"Matt...erm takes sugar!"  
"I do?" Matt said drunkenly.  
"Shut up dude & drink your coffee!" Jeff playfully hit him across the top of his head."Aww shit is that the time?! Man I have to be up for work tomorrow!" he moaned.  
"Oh shut up & chill out man!!" Matt said sipping his drink.  
"Chill out?! HA! I'll remember that next time you have to be up for work & I keep you awake half the damn night because you found me too wasted to walk home!!" he laughed, "Steve have you got a bed?!"  
"Sure! Second door on the right!"  
Jeff went over to Steve & whispered, "Don't let them sleep in the same bed for God's sake!"  
"Don't worry! This aint a brothel!" Steve chuckled & Jeff went to bed. "Matt you my friend have the comfort of my couch to sleep on tonight!"  
"Awww man!" Matt rubbed his head & lay back on the couch.  
"Bec you come with me & I'll show you where you're sleeping!"  
"She'll be fine right here!!" Matt said patting the side of the couch.  
"Matt, my mother bought me that couch!!" Steve said exasperated!  
"Killjoy!" Matt smiled, then fell asleep immediately! I laughed.  
"Ok come on then show me to my room sir!....erm Steve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Help me up please!!"  
"God I hope you don't make a habit of this!" He put hands out for me to grab hold of & pull myself up. I Felt dizzy & disorientated! "You ok?"  
"No not really!" I put a hand to my head, "I don't feel ok at all....I feel ill!"  
"Well I hope you don't spew in my bed!"  
"Your bed?!"  
"It's in my house so I class that as belonging to me yes!!"  
"Oh....right...yeah!"  
He led me to the bedroom I was going to be sleeping in & I virtually collapsed on the bed. "Steve man...I'm serious! I don't feel good here!" the room was spinning & everything went blurry!  
"You'll be alright once you've had some sleep! And you can thank me tomorrow for this! If Mary had seen you in this state she'd have kicked your ass!!"  
I lay back & looked at the celing - I couldn't focus on anything, I'd never been in an earthquake, but I can imagine this was what it felt like! It looked like the celing was shaking - juddering for side to side...then everything went black. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The next morning when I woke up I didn't know where I was! I sat bolt upright, panicking & a pain ripped through my head! I frantically looked around the room for something familliar, anything....but I had no idea where I was or who's bed I was sleeping in! I threw the covers back, swung my legs over the side of the bed & took a deep breath as a wave of nausea washed over me. My head was spinning, I was aching all over & I felt like I was burning up inside! It was a strange feeling like I wasn't really awake after all & this was some weird dream I was having!  
"Hello?" Someone knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"  
"Who's that?!"  
"It's me....Matt!" What the fuck is going on here? I thought to myself & rubbed my aching head! "Can I come in?"  
"Erm yeah sure!"  
Matt came in carrying two cups of coffee, he handed one to me & sat beside me on the bed. I put mine on the bedside table as the smell of it was churning my stomach!  
"Are we at your house?" I said clutching the sheet over my half naked body.  
Matt laughed. "No we're at Steve's....don't you remember?!" I shook my head & the pain was almost unbearable, I winced. "You don't look so good!"  
"I'm gonna spew where's the bathroom?!?"  
Matt stood up, "Out the door to the right!"  
I tried to stand but my legs gave way, I'd never felt so bad in my life! I sat back down on the bed with a thump! "SHIT!" I clutched at my head.  
"Come on, let me help you!" Matt said looking very worried! He pulled me up and then tied the sheet around me, brushing the hair out of my face. He put his arm around my waist & almost carried me to the bathroom where I kneeled on the floor & proceeded to tip my guts into the toilet! Matt knelt down beside me & rubbed my back, he held my hair out of my face & I got an uneasy feeling of deja vu, only it was dark & cold....and I got the feeling it hadn't been Matt!  
"You look like death! he said as he helped me back to the bedroom, "Are all your hangovers this bad?"  
"I don't think it's a hangover! I've never felt this bad before, I think maybe I caught a virus or something! I'm burning up!"  
"Ok we'll get you home & call a doctor, I'll let you get dressed!" he went for the door.  
"Matt...I feel.....can you help me to get dressed please?! I can't stand up! I feel like I'm gonna pass out or something!"  
"Sure!" He smiled warmly & gathered my clothes up that were strewn all over the floor. I felt weird, as if I was floating! He helped me to get my mud caked clothes on & I felt so ill I didn't care how naked he saw me!  
"Christ what did I do last night?" I said as I looked at the horrible reflection of myself in the mirror.  
"Don't you remember falling in the puddle?!" he laughed.  
I thought for a while & then I forced a smile. "I kinda remember you trying to rub my face in it!" I laughed & then stopped when I looked into his eyes. I had a flash back but it was vague......I think we'd kissed, but I wasn't sure & felt suddenly embarrassed! Matt must've sensed this as he touched my cheek lightly & smiled. I looked away quickly!  
"Did we....did you & me.....well I can't remember but did we..."  
He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing happened!" He brushed some hair from my face, "Well thanks to Steve & my baby bro!!"  
"Jeff?!"  
"I only have one brother!"  
"Jeff...is here?!"  
"He was but he left for Seattle early this morning! Why?"  
=flashback= a leaf in my hand! Why did I have a leaf in my hand?!  
"Oh erm...no reason! I just didn't remember him being there last...."  
=flashback=dark, me & Jeff in the dark, me on top of Jeff in the dark! Holy shit what have I done?!  
"You ok?"  
"No! I have to go now!"  
"Ok calm down! I'll go for my car & take you home! he went to kiss my cheek & I pulled away quickly. Steve was standing in the doorway, I didn't know how long he'd been there!  
"You are not going anywhere near Edbrook man! If Mary sees you with Bec she'll hoist your dick like a fourth of July flag up a pole!!!"  
"MARY! THE KIDS!! SHIT!!!" I tried to make for the door but my legs buckled again & I fell into Matt's arms.  
=flashback= I fell into Jeff's arms!  
I clutched at my head & started to cry! Matt tried to hold me but I held him at arms length.  
"Don't worry about Mary! I've sorted it! I told her you stayed here with me last night! Said we went to a movie then a bar & had too much to drink! She's looking sfter the kids! To tell you the truth I think she's enjoying every minute of it!!"  
"I have to get back there!" tears streamed down my cheeks - I was so confused!   
Matt helped me to Steve's car.  
"See you later maybe?" Matt asked.  
"I....I don't...." I was about to say what a bad idea that would be, until I looked into his eyes! "Erm yeah..maybe later!"  
*******  
Mary took one look at me when I walked in through the door & ordered me to bed! Steve helped me upstairs & halfway he called back.."Mary! Watch her when I've gone will ya? This is no hangover! I think she caught a bug or something!"  
When I got upstairs all I wanted to do was have a bath! I was covered in mud & I just felt filthy! Steve sat down on the bed with me while the bath was running.  
"Oh my GOD! The guy in the bushes!!"  
"What?!"  
"Last night!!" I started to panick.  
=leaf in my hand=  
"I was...I...SHIT! I thought it was Matt!"  
"WOAH! Backtrack about thirty minutes or so here!!" Steve put his arm around my shoulders.  
"There was a guy, " I took a deep breath, "....someone in the bushes out there & I thought it was Matt messing around but it wasn't!" Tears welled up in my eyes & I put my hands to my head. "It's like I lost a whole night! I don't remember much....Steve I'm scared!"  
=leaf in his hair! Who's hair??=  
"Come on, have a bath & some sleep & I'm sure you'll feel better!"  
"I lost an hour!" I whispered to myself as I recollected the previous night!  
"What?! Bec you're babbling! You need some sleep!"  
"How did I get home?!"  
"I brought you!" I heaved a sigh of releif! Then I realised he hadn't understood what I meant!  
"Last night? You brought me home last night?!" He looked at me confused! "I mean back to your place?!"  
"Yeah....well me & Jeff got you & Matt back eventually!"  
"And you were with me all the time right?!"  
"Yeah...what's the matter?!"  
"ALL the time Steve?"  
"Well I wasn't far away no!"  
"No Steve...I mean you could see me all the time?"  
He looked away & my stomach flipped. "Jeff got you home!" He sounded sheepish as if he'd done something wrong, "You were a little way behind me & Matt but that's because you could hardly walk! You kept spewing & falling over! Jeff said that's what took you guys so long!"  
I felt sick! If only I could remember!! I took a deep breath & tried to act calm! I knew I'd never get rid of Steve if I freaked out & all I wanted to do was be on my own to try to figure this out!  
"Ok!"  
"Ok?! Are you sure you're ok?!"  
"I'll be fine! You're right, I need some sleep! My head hurts!"  
Steve eventually left & I was able to have a bath without puking or pasing out! I felt a little better after I got cleaned up but I still had to try to figure out what had happened last night! I remembered falling over...I was covered in bruises! What else? Think! Think! It was dark & I was laughing, ok so laughing is a good sign! I was looking into Jeff's eyes....remember thinking how they weren't like Matt's but just as mezmerizing! There was more, on the fringes of my memory just out of reach! I'd kissed matt I was sure I had! I remembered the feeling it gave me when our lips touched....how totally turned on I'd been yet so scared at the same time! My mind was whirling but my eyes wouldn't stay open! I still felt dizzy & sick & I knew I'd feel better after some sleep.....I couldn't fight it any longer!  
*******  
I was awakened by shouts from somewhere in the house! It was Sarah.  
"...................for me you can shove them up your ass!"  
"They're not for you they're for Bec!" A male voice shouted back.  
"HA! There's a fuckin' surprise! Didn't take you long to make the moves did it?!"  
"Oh get over it Sarah!" It was Matt! I felt a strange excitement at the sound of his voice & hoped he was comming to see me although a sense of dread crept in at the same time! The voices got nearer and there was a knock on my door! Sarah then burst in pushing Matt infront of her. I stood up, still a little unsteady!  
"HERE! You're welcome to him!" she shouted & slammed the door. My head throbbed! "I always thought your brother was sexier anyway....ASSHOLE!" She spat from outside the room.  
Matt winced. "Ooooh hit me where it hurts bitch!!" he muttered to himself! "Hey you!" he smiled, "How are you?!"  
"I'll tell youwhen I wake up!" I smiled. I was so glad to see him!  
"Oh I brought you these!" he put a bunch of flowers on the bedside table.  
"Thankyou! They're lovely!"  
"So are you!" he smiled.  
"Matt I...."  
"I know! There's a boyfriend back home I Know!...but I can't help it!"  
I looked at him and realised I couldn't either! I loved Mick, at least I thought I did 'til I met Matt! Now everything was upside down!! "What he doesn't know....." Matt leaned over to kiss me & I Put my hands on his shoulders to stop him! "You really don't wanna do this?" He asked.  
"I don't know! I'm confused!"  
"Well....let me put things in perspective for you!" he smiled. My hands slipped over his huge shoulders & around his neck & this time no one was there to stop us! It was so wrong & I felt so guilty but I couldn't stop it - I didn't even try! His lips met mine, he ran his fingers through my hair & it sent shivers down my spine!  
I pulled away. "You'll catch whatever it is I seemed to have picked up! I warn you...it feels like hell!"  
"Sssshhhhh!" he whispered & pulled me close to him, pressing me against my bathroom door, pressing his whole body against mine & I went weak! He looked into my eyes & I smiled. "If you're gonna stop me do it now & put me out of my misery!"  
"I'm not going to stop you Matt!" I said almost whispering.  
"Thank GOD!" he grinned!  
He kissed me deeply, our tongues exploring each others mouths. He ran his hands down my back & squeezed my ass, gently pressing me against his errection! I was more turned on than I'd ever been with Mick & I wanted to rip his clothes off on the spot! Then a pain in my head reminded me how I was feeling & I knew I couldn't go any further!  
I broke the kiss & gasped for air. Matt was breathing heavily, kissing my neck, almost panting! He pulled the shoulder of my tshirt down & kissed my shoulder, my body was tingling all over. His hand squeezed my breast & I gasped. He looked up into my eyes & for what seemed like an eternity we just stared at each other, unblinking.  
"You ok with this?" he whispered. I just nodded....no words would come out of my mouth, he took my breath away! I pulled his shirt over his head revealing his well toned torso & I ran my fingers all over his chest. He pulled me against him again & looked into my eyes for a few seconds more before kissing me again, harder than before. I'd never been kissed like that! I couldn't stop myself...couldn't stop him.....  
....and then my cell phone rang!  
"Ignore it!" Matt said breathing heavily & kissing me even harder than before.  
"I can't Matt!"  
He sighed & looked at me, "Yeah ok! Ok!" he ran his hand through his hair, "Sorry!" he stepped aside to let me get to the phone.  
When I picked it up it had a short sharp jolt back to reality flashing accross the screen...."MICK". 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
"Hi Mick!" I shot a look at Matt who scratched the back of his neck & looked at the floor! I felt so ashamed, as if Mick was actually there watching! "Yeah I'm fine!" I coughed & rubbed my head again! I suddenly realised it was dark outside! How long had I slept today?! "Oh nothing much! You?.............That's good then!...........No seriously Mick I'm ok! I just caught the flu or something, I have a headache!.......yeah that's where I've been most of the day actually!.............No no, you didn't disturb me, I was erm....awake!" God how can I do this? I thought to myself. I loved this guy didn't I? I felt like crying! I wasn't really listening to Mick. I'd lost my train of thought again & I felt light headed & sick to my stomach! Then I thought I heard him say something which brought me back to earth with a jolt!  
"What did you just say?.................You're WHAT?!.............No no I mean that's great! WOW! What a surprise!................When?...............So soon?..........No it's not a problem!.............that's cool!.........yes I'm erm missing you too!" (No I'm not!) I looked up at Matt & he reached for his shirt & put it back on then put his hands in his pockets & leaned his back on my bathroom door!  
"Yeah I'm erm..looking forward to it too!" (No I'm not!) "Ok! Yeah......bye then!.....Oh erm..err..I errr....My battery is dead! I'll call you!" I hung up the phone & stared at the 5 bars of battery power displayed on the screen! I'd lied because he'd wanted me to tell him I loved him & I couldn't do it! I'd told him 100 times before & it had been so easy, but not now!  
"He's comming over isn't he?!" Matt asked & I nodded, not taking my eyes from my phone! "When?"  
"Day after tomorrow! He got a last minute deal on a flight!"  
"Oh." He shuffled his feet, hands still in the pocketsof his jeans, and looked at the floor.  
"I...I'm totally off the fuckin' planet right now! I don't know what to do....and...and maybe this shouldn't be happening between us!"  
"Hmmm...it's up to you! No preassure or anything ok?!"  
I looked up at him standing there, he looked sad...but he looked gorgeous! I figured maybe that was it! This was nothing more than a stupid crush, a sexual attraction, lust! It certainly wasn't the same feeling I had when I looked at Mick! Mick was comfortable, realiable, normal.....always there (Until I came to America!) Habit maybe!? And here was this guy standing in my room who was the exact opposite! Sexy, exciting, unpredictable...and anything but normal!!  
"I just can't get my head straight right now! Too much has happened & I feel ill! Then there's Mick..."  
"Ahh...Mick!" Matt smiled sarcastically, "..that's his name is it?!"  
"Yeah why?!"  
"It's just I didn't really know his name before....guess he seems more real now I know he has a name!" He laughed harshly & shook his head!  
"It's just....god my head is throbbing!" I paused, "I've never done anything like this before! My life was all planned out! I Can't get my head around what's happening...I loved the guy!"  
"Loved?!"  
"Yeah...now I don't know how I feel any more!" I felt sick! I felt dizzy!  
'Then along came Matt hardy & screwed up your life right?!"  
"No Matt! This isn't your fault!! I just can't think straight! I don't feel good!"  
"Maybe I should leave? You need to get some rest!"  
"But I don't want you to leave!"  
He came over to me & took hold of my hand. "Look, Bec...if you loved Mick yesterday then you must still love him today! It's...I'm..." he sighed, "...I can't give you all of that!! I can't promise you a happy ever after!"  
"I don't know if that's what I want any more!"  
He sighed again, "What I'm trying to say is...if you want to leave Mick...then don't do it because of me! I won't let you throw your life away for nothing! Do it because of how you feel in your heart! I'm not asking anything of you...and I don't want you to expect anything from me! I'm sorry if this sounds harsh!"  
He was right of course! We hardly even knew each other! I had to concentrate on how I felt about Mick without Matt in the picture!  
"I'll be away when he gets here! Just spend some time with him see how you feel yeah?"  
"Yeah you're right! I can't concentrate on anything right now! I feel like shit!"  
"Yeah you don't look so good!" He put his hand on my forehead, "Want me to call a doctor? Or get you some pain killers ot something?"  
"Pain killers sound like heaven!"  
"Ok I'll see if Mary has any, if she'll even speak to me of course!" he laughed, "If not I'll go to the store.." he looked at his watch, "Ok maybe I won't go to the store at this time of night, but I'm sure Dad will have some at home if all else fails!" he kissed me on the cheek, "Won't be long ok?" I nodded. "Lie down 'til I get back!"  
I lay on the bed & looked at the digital clock. "Nine pm?!" I said out loud! It had been 11am when I'd gone to bed earlier that day & I couldn't believe I'd slept so long!! I closed my eyes & took deep breaths. I felt like I was going to throw up again & tried to fight it! "what's happening to me?" I whispered.  
About ten minutes later my cell phone rang & again it said 'witheld number'. I smiled, Matt must be at his house!  
"Hi Matt!" I said sleepily!  
"Knock knock Rebecca!" Said a voice.  
"Matt?"  
"Knock knock!"  
"Matt this isn't funny! Stop messing around!"  
"Are you going to play the game rebecca?" The voice was male, deep & rasping!  
"Matt if that's you this is sick! I'm hanging up now!" I hung up the phone & bit on my lip! I wasn't even sure it had been Matt & if it was surely he'd have owned up when I got scared! It rang again.  
"Matt this is getting..."  
"knock knock nanny!"  
"Who is this?"  
"I said knock knock!"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"That's not the right way to play little girl!"  
"Play what? what do you want? Why are you calling me?"  
"I say knock knock! And you say....what?"  
"What?"  
"You say whos there!"  
"What?" I rubbed my head again.  
"Now this is going to be no fun at all if you won't play nice!"  
"please.." I whispered, "Leave me alone please!"  
"Hahahahah! PLAY THE GAME BITCH!!" the voice shouted.  
I jumped, "Alright OK! Who's there? WHO'S THERE??!" I started to cry.  
"That's more like it!! Play with me...like I played with you last night!"  
I froze. "What did you say? who is this?"  
"Anna...."  
"What?!"  
"We're going to have a problem if you don't know how to play properly!"  
"PLAY WHAT FUCKING PROPERLY!!!" I screamed down the phone.  
"I say Anna & you say....." I rubbed my head & wiped the tears from my cheeks, "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING SAY!??"  
Suddenly I realised what he meant! "Anna who? Anna who?"  
"Now that wasn't too hard now was it?!"  
"N....no!" I sobbed.  
"I bet your little boyfriend was tho!!" I whimpered through my sobs. I felt like I ws going to puke! "Has Matt screwed you yet?!"  
"Leave me alone!" I cried.  
"HAS HE FUCKED YOU YET!?"  
"NO!" I screamed, "GO AWAY!" I backed into the corner of my room & slid my back down the wall.  
"HAHAHAH! Prissy little nanny girl hasn't gotten jiggy with the pretty boy wrestler!! I bet you're gagging for it....gagging for him! ooooh those muscles.." he cackled.  
"Please stop this!" I sobbed, "I can't take any more, whoever you are please just stop!"  
"Awww what's the matter? Too much to drink last night?"  
"How do you know what I was doing last night?!"  
"I know everyth..."  
"YOU DONT KNOW SHIT!"  
"DONT YOU FUCKING INTERRUPT ME AGAIN BITCH!!" There was a pause, I felt like my head was going to explode! "Mind your little wrestler boy....he's not all he's cracked up to be!"  
"What??!"  
"Think about it! Maybe it's the reason you're so ill today!!"  
"What are you talking about? How do you know I'm ill!?"  
"I told you, I know everything! I'm talking about the pretty boy...Hardy! He put drugs in your drink last night!"  
"NO!"  
"Wanted to get him some of that fine British ass!"  
"NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING!"  
"And why would I lie to you Bec?! I saw him do it!! hahaha maybe you were too far gone that he just took some of that British booty & you never even knew!!"  
NO!"  
"HAHAH!"  
"NO! NOT MATT!...NO!" I paused, "not Matt!" I whispered.  
"No no! Not Matt! No!" he mocked in a high pitched voice! "How will you ever know?" he laughed, "Can you actually remember anything that happened last night?" I thought hard but he was right! I couldn't remember a damn thing!! "Hahaha! You can't can you?"  
"You don't know a fucking thing you asshole!" I spat.  
"Well maybe I saw it all Rebecca! Maybe your little boyfriend invited me to watch!!"  
"You sick fuck!" I said under my breath.  
" ......and maybe.....just maybe I was getting off while he was riding you like a pro-cowboy at a rodeo all night long! Then again.....you'll never know.........will you?" Click.  
I stood up, the phone still in my hand, I was shaking! I looked around me for something, grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be my purse, and threw it at the door just as it opened!!  
Matt ducked to avoid the contents of my purse flying past his head!! "WOAH!! SHIT!!" He gingerly stepped into the room & stared at the smashed up bits of makeup & glass that now littered my carpet! "You trying to take my head off or something?" I just stood there shaking & sobbing, the phone still in my hand. "What the hell's happened?!" He came towards me with his arms outstretched to hug me but I backed off quickly! "What's wrong? What's going on?"  
He went to put his arms around me again & I jumped,. "Don't!"  
"wha.."  
"I don't feel so good! I think you should leave now!"  
He nodded & handed me the painkillers - they were loose, no packet. "Ok but I can't leave you like this!"  
"It's ok Mary is comming up to sit with me!" I looked at the white pills in my hand.  
"You gonna take those?"  
"I will in a minute!"  
"Ok..I'll leave you to it!" He looked so confused & hurt but I felt so afraid I couldn't confront him with this incase the son of a bitch on the phone wasn't lying! He made his way to the door & then stopped & came back to me. "Come here!" He put his arms around me & I just stood there, rigid, terrified! I let him hold me for what might be the last time!  
He left & I sat down on my bed. I looked again at the pills in my hand.......and started to cry! I threw them at the wall!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Matt could sense there was something wrong before he left. when he held me I just stood there rigid & unresponsive! I wanted to hold him, I wanted that more than anything but the seeds of doubt had been planted in my mind & I just couldn't ignore what that sick freak on the phone had told me! He'd eventually left after I tried to assure him it was just because I was tired! Truth was I did need to sleep, I still felt groggy & mt stomach was almost inside out! When I was alone in my room I sat on the edge of the bed & tried to remeber something,anything at all after I'd left the pub.My head was still pounding & I found it hard to concentrate. Things came back but they were all jumbled up & didn't make any sense at all. I remembered falling over, remembered it was dark & cold....must have been outside....on the way to Steve's! I remember telling Jeff something like he wasn't so bad after all....remember falling so hard I knocked him flat on his back! I discovered these things came back quite easilly, it was after I got to Steve's everything was a mystery! What the hell had happened?   
"Think girl! Think!"  
I was so anngry & frustrated because nothing was there, just a black, empty space!! I lay down on my bed & cried for quite a while! I don't know how long I was there but eventually I was sick of being on my own so I decided to go downstairs to find Mary.  
She was in the kitchen in her night dress making a cup of hot chocolate & she smiled when I walked in.  
"Hi! Are you feeling any better?"  
"Mmm...a bit I guess."  
"You want a hot chocolate?"  
I shook my head & took a seat at the table, "I don't think my stomach could take it!"  
"Well I bet you're better by the morning, it's probably one of those 24 hour things!"  
"Yeah probably!"  
"So what did you get up to last night? Did you have fun?"  
"Errrm....errr....Mary...I...."  
"What's the matter? Come on spit it out!"  
"Last night...errr..."  
"Ok if this is about you & that Matthew maybe you shouldn't be saying anything!" she looked sternly at me.  
"It's not...well.....I....maybe it is...I dunno!!" I put my head in my hands.  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
I didn't know how or even IF I should be telling her anything but I had to tell someone or I was going to go crazy!  
"I went to Steve's....and errr....I think maybe....." I rubbed my eyes, "....well Matt was there....and Jeff too....but Matt & me well......" I sighed, Mary was by now looking very concerned, I figured she'd guessed what I was trying to tell her anyway!"....Well.......Oh Mary!!" I started to cry.  
She stood up, "I'll get dressed!" she went for the door but then came straight back & put her hand on my shoulder, "We'll sort this out don't you worry!"  
*******  
"No names Mary!" I said as we sat in the cab.  
"what?"  
"No names! Promise me!"  
"But you know wh..."  
"NO! I don't know anything Mary!"  
She hesitated. "If that's what you want then I suppose..."  
"It is what I want! Trust me it's for the best, for now anyway."  
When we got to the hospital I ws taken to a private room. Once Mary got me into one of those horrible green gowns the nurse came in & took some blood. Then a doctor arrived, with a female detective!  
"Why did you call the police?!" I started to panick!  
"It's procedure Miss erm...."  
"Bec! My name is Bec!"  
"Ok Bec! We have to involve the police in cases like yours!"  
I looked up at the pure white celing & sighed. "There may not even be a case!"  
"Well maybe not, but we'll know more once you've had some tests & been examined."  
The tests were horrible & I cried most of the time. All I kept thinking about was Matt! How we'd kissed earlier, how he'd made my knees go weak....and now this!! I couldn't believe this was happening to me!!  
There was a lot of questions aswell as the examination - how did I get the bruises?(I fell!) Where did I stay?(At a friends!) did I have any idea who could have done this to me?(NO!) Were we out on a date?(NO!) Did I at any time in the night consent to having sex with anyone?(NO!) When was the last time I did have sex prior to last night?(Can't remember....but not since I'd come to America!) etc etc! It was a total nightmare!  
When they had finished the exam & the third degree questioning they left Mary & me alone in the room. I lay in silence, knowing exactly what she was thinking & not wanting to hear it!  
"It'll be alright you know!" She touched my arm.  
"I wasn't...I mean I'm not seeing him Mary! I didn't lie to you & Sarah! It just came out all wrong!"  
She waved a hand dismissively, "Blah! It doesn't matter about all that now! Water under the bridge!" she paused then leaned in close to me, "But if I find out he's layed one finger on you so help me God I'll nail his balls to the damn wall!"  
The doctor came back into the room engrossed in my notes & test results that were pinned to a clip board.  
"Well doctor? Is everything ok?" Mary asked imaptiently! The female officer followed behind the doctor.  
"Could you leave us alone with Bec for a few moments please?"  
Mary looked to me for intervention, but I simply didn't have the strength to argue with the doctor! I was physically & emotionally drained & I was preparing myself for the worst!  
"There's a coffee machine down the hall!" he said when Mary still hadn't made a move! Reluctantly she got up & left.  
"Well come on then! Hit me with it!" I laughed sarcastically.  
"Rebecca we've got all of the test results in and....well there appears to be no evidence of rape!" I started to cry with relief! "However..." he paused, "Your blood tests do show high levels of Rohypnol!"  
I looked at him blankly! "Sorry what?"  
"Erm...it's sometimes known as Flunitrazapam." I shook my head still totally oblivious to what he was talking about! "It's the ahhh...it's the date rape drug Rebecca!"  
I took a deep breath, "Jesus!"  
"Do you take any medicines...anything to help you sleep?" I almost laughed out loud! I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept!I shook my head.  
"This bar you went to last night....can you remember it's name?" Again I shook my head.  
"Rebecca.." the female detective stood forward, "...did you at any time leave your drinks unattended?"   
"No! Not that I know of!"  
"And did anyone, any strangers try to buy you a drink or even sit at your table with a drink?"  
"No! Why?"  
"They could have switched drinks & given you a spiked one! That's how these guys usually work!"  
I thought long & hard but no, we had only talked to each other all night!"I don't see what the problem is if I haven't been raped! I just want to go home now please!"  
"Raped or not, if you haven't knowing taken this substance then someone must have given it to you!We need to know who!"  
"Look I have no idea who it was or why they're doing this to me but..." I proceeded to tell them everything that had been going on! From being followed by the river to the arm in the bushes! Eventually they let me go & told me there would be someone out to see me as soon as possible!  
I was exhausted when we got back to edbrook! Mary ushered me stright upstairs & I crawled into bed ready to sleep the clock 'round! After she left me there I tried to block everything out of my mind & just sleep, but I couldnt! The phone call, the rocks through my window, Jeff, Matt...it all raced through my mind at 100 miles an hour & I tried to put some pieces of this jigsaw together! Firstly Jeff.....he was in Seattle, so nothing would happen if it was him! The phone call....well Matt wasn't here but it couldn't have been him! I refused to believe he had anything to do with any of this shit! And it can't have been Jeff because he doesn't even have my nu.........I sat bolt upright in bed! "HOLY SHIT!!" I was gasping for air as something just hit my mind like a ton of bricks!! Jeff brought my phone back to me!! My number was on their caller display!! He'd used my phone top call his house.....to get my number!!!! "Ok, Ok....deep breaths girl!" i said to myself! "Don't go getting all Miss Marple here!" I reached to the bedside table & grabbed my phone. I coould hardly press the buttons my hands were shaking so much, but eventually I found what I was looking for.....'Last Number Dialed'! It was a number I didn't recognise so I nervously pressed 'CALL' & held my breath!  
"Hello?" said a voice sleepilly...a voice I recognised! I bit on my lip!  
"Matt?'  
"Yeah?" I let out a breath, "Hello?"  
"Yeah....hi it's me! It's Bec."  
"Bec? Are you ok? It's 5am what's happened?"  
"oh shit Matt I'm sorry! I didn't realise the time!"  
"It's ok! What's happened?"  
"Oh ermm...I'm fine! Well...it's a long story but one I guess you should hear some time!"  
"Want me to come over?" he yawned.  
"Yeah that would be good!" I closed my eyes. I had to tell him about the phone call from the local psycho if nothing else!  
"Ok, give me 20 minutes!"  
"No Matt! Not now! It's ok! Go back to bed! Just come over later today! I didn't realise what time it was, sorry!"  
He yawned again, "Bec listen if you want me to come over now I'll get dressed & come over!"  
"No really! Later will be fine!"  
"Ok then! If you're sure!"  
"I am! Bye!"  
"Bye then!"  
"Oh Matt wait...!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you take sugar in your coffee?!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
At around 7am I decided I'd had enough of lying there staring at my celing! I got dressed & looked at myself in the mirror...I looked pale & drawn! My hair was sticking up in all directions & there was a small graze on my cheek from where I'd fallen over & i really did look like a total wreck! I washed my face & tidied my hair up with a band.  
When I went downstairs no one was around so I grabbed my coat, took some matches from the kitchen counter & went out of the back door. I sat on a fence outside & lit one of the ciggarettes I'd left in my coat pocket.  
"That stuff will kill you faster than crack!" Matt said as he walked towards me.  
"Will it kill me faster than a psycho?" I sniggered sarcastically.  
"What?"  
"Oh y'know...psycho! Loony! Maniac! Whatever you want to call it!" Matt gave me a puzzled look. "I'm sorry! I'm just a bit tired I guess!Matt what are you doing here at 7:30 in the morning?!"  
"You sounded weird! I was worried!" He stroked my arm. "Besides I had to get up to answer the phone at 5am & I couldn't get back to sleep after that!" He playfully punched my chin & smiled!  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about that! I don't know what I was thinking!"  
"It's ok! Like I said, I was a bit worried!" He paused & looked me in the eye, "You gonna tell me what's happened then?"  
I sighed. How do I tell him I thought he raped me!??!! "Well, ok! Last night, when you went for the painkillers I had a phone call." He raised his eyebrows. "It....well it wasn't very plesant put it that way!"  
"Who was it?"  
"I don't know Matt! It was awful.....someone messing with my head! They said....well they said some pretty bad things!"  
"About who?"  
"About me....and you!"  
"Me?"  
I nodded. "Well they said I was feeling ill because..." I threw the ciggarette on the ground, ".....because I was drugged and....and.....and..." the words just wouldn't come out! "...well they said I was raped!"  
His eyes widened! "WHAT!!?"  
"They said it was you Matt!'  
I thought his eyes were going to jump right out of their sockets! "WOAH!!!" he held up his hands & took a step backwards. "I never touched you Bec! I certainly didn't drug you! Jesus!"  
"I know you didn't!"  
"Seriously! Tell me you didn't believe what this asshole is saying here!!"  
I shook my head, "Not now anyway!"  
"You.....you're telling me you DID believe it?!"  
"I went to the hospital last night after you left."  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!!" he put his hands on his head, "How....how could you think that I WOULD DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!??" he started shouting & waving his arms around like he was trying to fly right out of there!! "YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT OF ME BEC?! YOU THOUGHT I'D......HOLY SHIT!!!"  
"Firstly Matt I'm scared!I can't remember a fuckin' thing that happened at Steve's place! I have some psycho on the phone that seems to know every fucking move I make! And above all....TOP OF THE FUCKING LIST MATT....I HARDLY EVEN KNOW YOU!!! So YES! the answer to your question is YES I did think something could have happened with someone, not necissarilly you, but yes I believed he might have been telling the truth so I'm sorry if I doubted you but IM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears welled up in my eyes & I Was near to tearing my hair out! I had to trust Matt, from where I was standing he was the closest thing I had to a friend in the whole country! He stared at me for a few seconds, "I'm sorry!" I whispered.  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess...well I don't really know what to say or what I should be doing here! Jesus! I don't believe someone would accuse me of RAPE!!"  
"There's more!"  
"Oh God!"  
"I wasn't raped, but I was definately drugged!"  
he shoook his head as if to clear his mind! "Drugged WITH WHAT!!!?"  
"Rope!"  
"The date rape drug?!" I nodded, "Fucking hell this is a nightmare!! I didn't drug you or fucking rape you!!"  
"I don't think you did..." I paused & took a deep breath, "....I think it was Jeff!"  
Matt stared at me! "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
"I'm sorry! It's hard to explain....too many coincidences...I.."  
"WOAH! Hold on just a minute!!!!!!! Why the HELL Would you think my brother has anything to do with all of this??!"  
"Is he home yet?!"  
"No...look...Jesus I should've stayed in bed!"  
"I need to trust you Matt...I need to be able for you to listen to what I've got to say PLEASE!" he shoook his head & smiled sarcastically, "Matt listen to me! I don't want it to be Jeff!! but just let me explain ev.."  
He held up his hand, "NO! I don't want to hear this!! I think....I dunno...lack of sleep or something....but you need to see a doctor!!" he rubbed his forehead, "What did you expect me to do? He might be an asshole sometimes but he's MY BROTHER BEC!!! I can't......" he sighed, "I'm sorry this is waaaaay fuckin' weird!!"  
My cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket...'Number witheld'. I glanced at Matt but he was looking the other way, pacing up & down with his hand on his head! I answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Annaconda!"  
"Who is this?"  
"I forgot the punchline!!"  
"Listen you SICK BASTARD...."  
"No YOU LISTEN!! You've been a baaaad girl Rebecca! You've been a little slut!!"  
Matt grabbed the phone out of my hand, "WHO IS THIS??!.....HELLO?"  
*click*  
Matt took the phone from his ear & looked at it. "What did he say this time?!"  
"I'm a slut!"  
"Ok we're going to the police right now!" he grabbed my arm.  
"They already know! Someone is comming to see me sometime soon!"  
"You told them it was Jeff?"  
"NO! I didn't mention any names!"  
"Right...that's one good thing! Come to my place right now & we'll get this fucking pile of shit sorted out before it smells any worse!!"  
We walked over to Matt's house in virtual silence. I had so many things going round in my head & I didn't know where I was going to begin explaining all of this to Matt! After thinking everything over I could see no other person it could be other than Jeff! I smoked another ciggarette as we walked, ignoring Matt's dissaproving glare as I lit it up!  
When we got inside he threw his keys on the counter & leaned on it with his back to me, looking up at the celing.  
"Ok..." he sighed, "..have a seat then tell me why in God's name you think Jeff has anything to do with this!"  
"Where do I start?!" I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.  
"At the beginning!" he said coldly.  
"Ok well I admit, the day Steve introduced me to Jeff I got a funny feeling....something about him made me uncomfortable.."  
"If this so called theory is based on women's intuition then you can stop right there!"  
"Are you going to hear me out or not?"  
"ok ok carry on!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
" I told Steve I was a bit freaked out by Jeff but he assured me I was just being paranoid so I ignored it!"  
"What's the next thing on the list then?!"  
"Well I had rocks thrown through my window! I thought it was you!"  
"Oh this gets better!!"  
"Matt, PLEASE just listen to me!! That's all I'm asking ok?!" Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away. he sighed & folded his arms across his chest. "I thought it was you because you'd gotten the wrong window the night before, but when the rocks smashed the glass..." I thought for a minute, "Ok so this is irrelevant cause I have no way of pinning this on anyone!"  
"So what do you have Bec?! What the hell does Jeff have to do with any of this?! I really don't understand!!"  
"Ok, I was followed, the day I bumped into you! I came back here & Jeff had been out and...well there was mud on his boots!" Matt let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"Have you seen this place Bec?! He could've stepped out of the back door of this very house & gotten muddy boots for God's sake!" He took a seat opposite me at the table, "Bec, I'm not trying to be cruel here but this isnt exactly evidence!! I know someone is doing this to you! I'm not saying you're making it up but Jeff?? You're barking up the wrong tree!!!"  
"Then...I arranged to meet you & there was someone in the bushes! What I can remember about walking back to Steve's is the leaf in Jeff's hair!"  
Matt closed his eyes, "Ok, but hadn't you knocked him over? Couldn't he have gotten the leaf in his hair when he fell?"  
"I know this sounds like I'm wako Matt but it's too many coincidences!!"  
"Go on!" He leaned back in his chair.  
"At Steve's, he made us a coffee right?" Matt nodded, "Well I picked up a cup & Jeff told me to take the other one cause you took sugar in yours, but when I asked you if you took sugar you said no!" He went toally silent. "Matt, say something please!"  
"Ok this one I can't figure out....but drugs?! Jeff wouldn't go near them Bec! Trust me I know him!"  
"Then there was the phone call when you left me last night!"  
"Ah well that couldn't possibly have been Jeff cause he doesn't even have your number!!"  
"Ah but he does!"  
"How?"  
"My number was on the caller display....Jeff returned my phone! Obviously before he brouoght it back to me he called this place so he could get my number!!"  
"You think he'd be THAT smart!?" Matt laughed.  
"Yes I do!"  
He realised how serious I was & his smile faded quickly. "This is crazy Bec!" He reached for my hand & then stopped himself & pulled back. How I wished more than anything that he would just touch me!!  
"Jeff is away right? So does anything physically happen to me? No! I get phone calls!! Matt for God's sake come on! It's got to be Jeff!!"  
He looked at me & drummed his fingers on the table, "You really think it's him don't you?" I nodded, "Jesus what a mess!! Are you going to tell the police all of this?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"why would Jeff want to do this to you!? It doesn't make sense Bec...he just wouldn't do it!"  
"I hope you're right Matt! But who else could it be?!"  
"A kid with a crush on you? Someone who's seen you around &.....&..." he sighed, "It's not Jeff!"  
"Not me what?"  
I almost leapt off the chair & Matt shot me a piercing look!  
"Jeff! Dude you're back already!"  
Jeff looked at his arms, "It would appear that way!" he put his bags down on the floor. "Anyone want a coffee?"  
Matt & I just looked at each other.  
"Jeff...no coffee!! Sit down!" Matt pulled out a chair next to himself for Jeff.  
"Matt what's goin on?" He looked puzzled but he sat down anyway. I stared at the floor.  
"Bec?"  
"Matt really I should.." I stood up.  
"Sit back down Bec! I want this sorted right now!"  
I was terrified! I couldn't look at Jeff, my heart was racing, I chewed on my thumbnail & I just couldnt speak! No words would come out of my mouth when I opened it!  
"Ok, I'll start this one off then should I?!" Matt looked at me but I just looked away.  
"You guys better not be gettin' married alreay!!" Jeff laughed.  
Matt slapped his arm "Listen up man, this is serious!" He began by telling him about the rocks through my window....I looked at Jeff slyly trying to see his reaction but he just looked shocked! He muttered something like "Crazy!" but that was it!  
"Ok at Steve's the other night, why did you say I took sugar in my coffee?"  
"I didn't say that!"He squirmed in his seat!  
"Jeff, just tell me why!?"  
"Matt I didn't say that!!"  
Matt sighed, "Bec was drugged that night...it was Rope!Now why did you say..."  
"WOAH!" Jeff stood up, "Ok ok yeah! I made you switch cups!! I put a fuckin' laxitive in your coffee Matt!!! Wanted to teach you a lesson for gettin' so wasted!! Wait a minute did you think..."  
"I didn't think anything! Sit down will you!?"  
Jeff sat back down, "Bec I didn't put anything in your coffee I swear!"  
I just nodded.  
"Settle down Jeff! We're not saying you did! We just wanted to know!"  
"Did you erm....were you..."  
"I wasn't raped Jeff, just drugged for fuck knows what reason!"  
"Thank God!"  
"Why was Bec's cell number on our caller display then?!"  
"I have no idea!"  
"Jeff are you sure?"  
"Why the hell would I know....Oh!"  
"Oh?"  
"Bec can I see your phone please?!" I handed Jeff my cell phone & he pressed some buttons then held it up to show me! The screen said "STUD FOR HIRE!" and Matts number. "I programmed the number in....for a joke! I was on my way to give it back to you & it just came to me!! I must have called it by mistake when I was programming it in! IT WAS A JOKE!!!" he handed my phone back to me. I realised how stupid I'd been & how neurotic I must look! I felt so embarrassed!! Jeff told us how he'd been over the back field the day I was followed, how he'd never been near Edbrok the night someone was in the bushes infact he'd been waiting forSteve, who was late as usual! Basically he had an explination for all my wild accusations and the worst thing of all was I totally believed him! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
I excused myself & went outside to it on the porch. I lit up another ciggarette & bit on my thumbnail, which was now close to being bitten clean off!! I couldn't beleive how stupid I'd been to think it was Jeff! A guy like Jeff wouldn't need to use drugs to get layed for God's sake! I was going crazy! Someone was trying to drive me insane & so far they hadn't made a bad job of it!!  
"Can we talk?"  
"Jeff stop sneaking up on me like that or I'll have a heart attack!!"  
"Um..oh yeah right! Sorry I wasn't thinking!!"  
"It was meant to ba a joke! Ok bad taste I know!!" I laughed a little. Jeff sat down beside me on the step. "I'm so sorry Jeff! I don't even know where to begin appologising to you!!"  
"Hey, tomorrow is another day huh?" He put his hand on my shoulder & I jumped. "Oh man I'm sorry....I didn't think..."  
"Its me! Its me!! I'm sorry!!" I started to cry, "My head is so messed up right now! I'm so sorry I pinned all of this on you!!!"  
"I already said, it's ok! Let's just forget about it! Start again maybe?" I nodded & wiped my face, "Is it too much to ask for a hug then?"  
I laughed, "No....as long as you ask nicely!!"  
He hugged me & although I was still a little freaked out by it, I was glad to be finally getting it sorted out!!  
"I hope you two aren't killing each other out here!!" Mat said as he sat down on the other side of me. He put his arm around my shoulders & I leaned my head against his chest. It felt so good just to have him touch me again! I thought I'd blown it!  
"Well I'll erm....go & get my stuff sorted out! Leave you two alone!" Jef smirked, "And Bec....dont worry about it...the police will sort this oout I'm sure!" I smiled & he went inside.  
"So Miss Marple!!"  
"Dont!!" I laughed.  
"Well I'm glad we got that sorted out before you told the police! I have to admit it didnt look good, even to me!"  
"I'm sorry Matt!"  
"Dont worry about it! It's over!"  
"It isnt over! someone is still out to get me & Im scared!!"  
Matt squeezed me tightly & put his other arm around the front of me. "It'll be ok!" I put my arms around him & I could've believed anything he told me at that moment!! I'd never felt so safe as I did siting there on the porch steps with him.  
"Mick comes tomorrow doesn't he?" Talk about runining the moment!!  
"Yep he sure does!" I sighed.  
"Have you figured out what you're gonna do yet?"  
"Yeah," I paused, "I'm leaving him! I just don't feel the same any more...I'm not even sure I want to go back to England!"  
"Dont make any hasty decisions Bec! You've been through so much this week! Maybe you'll feel differently when you see him!"  
"Maybe?" I shrugged. "Let's not talk about Mick!" I yawned.  
"Tired?"  
"Knackered actually!"  
"Knackered? What sort of a word is knackered!!?" Matt laughed.  
"knackered is how I feel! Sums it up perfectly!!"  
"Knackered!!" Matt laughed & shook his head.  
"Shut up!!" I prodded him in the chest and laughed.  
"It's good to see you laughing!"  
I swallowed hard as he took my face in his hands & pulled me close to him.  
"Matt can you.........Oh shit!! Sorry! Ignore me! I was never here!!" Jeff went back inside quickly! Matt sighed & rested his forehead against mine.  
"You wanna come up to my room & see my stamp collection?!" he winked & I giggled.  
"Oh I'm sorry....your stamp collection sounds intriguing but I'm more into men who collect postcards!!"  
"I'm sure I can find some of those aswell!!"He stood up & took both of my hands to pull me up. when I was on my feet he put his hands on my hips. "I must warn you though, once you've seen my postage stamps you'll never look at another postcard guy again!!" He pulled me indoors.  
He led me to his room, closed the door & leaned his back against it. He put his arms around my shoulders from behind & kissed my neck. I leaned my head on his shoulder, it felt so good.  
"You ok now?"  
I nodded & turned around, "I am now!" we looked into each others eyes, "What a nightmare Matt!"  
"Hey it's ok now! It'll be fine!" He put his arms around me & held me. I could have stayed there forever!!  
"You want a coffee or anything?"  
"No...........I just want....." I looked up & pressed my mouth on his, I never wanted to see Mick again, didn't even want to hear his name!! Matt ran his hands down my back as we kissed & puled the band out of my hair so he could run his fingers through it. He pushed me gently back towards the bed without breaking the kiss & then he lay down & pulled me on top of him. I was completely caught up in the moment & I almost didnt hear my cell!  
"PLEASE ignore it this time!!" Matt sighed.  
"It might be important!"  
I lifted myself up slightly so I could get it out of my pocket. "THIS is important!!" He said kissing my shoulder. *EDBROOOK*  
"Hello?......Yes Mary I'm fine!.........I'm in a cafe in town.........yes it is quiet!!" Matt tried to surpress a laugh & it came out like a raspberry!! I glared at him but I was smiling! "Ok yeah....I will....thanks for looking after the kids........no I'll be home before it gets dark!" Matt shook his head & mouthed 'No you wont!!' & I pursed my lips at him! "Yeah I'm sure.......yeah see you later!!"  
"Switch that damn thing off!!" Matt said kissing my neck.  
I laughed but it rang again before I got it switched off.  
"Yes Mary what did you forget to..."  
"Dirty little nanny girl is at it again!!" I froze. Matt sensed something was wrong & sat up. "When are you going to learn?"  
"Learn what? What do you want?!"  
"Learn not to trust those two pretty boys you seem so fond of!! Tell me which one are you fucking now?!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Well you seemed pretty close to the other one earlier...I was just curious!! Or do they not mind if you bang both of them??!! Maybe you do them both at the same time..."  
'I swear I'm going to the police if you don't stop..."  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! You have no idea do you nanny girl?! You are about to be fucked by the guy that raped you!!"  
"LISTEN YOU SON OF A BITCH...."  
"NO! You listen to me & Listen good!!!! They're in it together....the two of them, they both did it....they both raped you!!"  
"Nobody raped me so you can stop your stupid fucking games right now!"  
"How do you like his room nanny!?"  
"What?"  
"His room? Is it nice? Nice & cosey!! Bet you two are half naked on the bed by now!!"  
I started shaking & Matt put his arms around me & mouthed 'hang up now!'  
I didnt hesitate, I did more than hang up, I threw the phone at the wall!! "Why cant he just leave me alone!!" I started sobbing. Matt held me in his arms & stroked my hair, "I cant take any more Matt!! I'm going crazy! Maybe thats what he wants!"  
"Sssshhhhh! Come on it's ok! No one is gonna hurt you in here!!"  
"Oh GOD MATT! He knows Im here!"  
"What?" He held me at arms length, "What do you mean?"  
I told him what the freak had said & he immediately went to the window, then to his door, "JEFF!!" he yelled & went back to the window again. Jeff came in & together we sat on Matt's bed while I told them everything he'd said on the phone. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
After I'd told the two brothers everything he had said to me on the phone they went around checking doors & windows were locked while I stayed in matt's room. I knew that wherever th is lunatic had been he'd be long gone by now...but that didnt make me feel any safer! He was watching me! whoever he was, he was out there watching my every move & I had no way to stop him! At least I knew he couldnt call me any more - my cell was in pieces on the floor!!  
"Nothing!" Jeff said as he came back into the room, "Matt's calling the police...we cant let you go out there when this idiot is prowling around!"  
"Thanks Jeff!" I said softly. Here was a guy that a couple of hours ago I thought was a psycho stalker & here he was trying to help me! He could have pushed me out of the door & left me out there & I wouldnt have blamed him! "About before...I'm sorry...I feel so ashamed!"  
Jeff smiled, "Aahhh I guess you're forgiven!"  
"I cant appologise enough! I feel so stupid!"  
"Look its a hell of a lot to deal with! He's messin with your head & you have to try & stay focused here!" He sat beside me on the bed, "Do you not recognise his voice at all?" I shook my head. "Is it American? British?"  
  
"American!"  
He nodded, "Just try to think of some clue, anything at all!"  
"I've tried Jeff! God there's just no one it could be!! I felt better when I thought it was you!!" We both laughed.  
"The police are on their way!" Matt said as he came in, "You ok now?" he sat down beside me & put his arm around my waist. I nodded & smiled at him. "Well how about we go downstairs & I make a coffee while we wait for the police to come?"  
"Sounds good to me!" I stood up, "Oh as long as it's you making it & not Jeff!" I winked at Jeff & he laughed!  
*******  
After the police had taken my statement they warned me to be on my guard but that people like this usually dont act on their threats! 'Cowards who hide behind phones!' was their exact words, but it still didnt make me feel any better! I'd called mary, just to fill her in on everything that she didnt already know! She told me the Jamesons were back & she'd explained what had been going on & they wanted to see me when I got home! Great!! Well who could blame them? They'd hired a nanny who had hardly even looked after their kids!! So, I supposed I was about to be fired on top of everything else!! What more could I expect?!  
Matt & Jeff offered to walk me home but I assured them one big strapping wrestler would be enough protection to get me back to Edbrook so I left with Matt!  
"I guess I'll have to go & face the music then huh?!" I said as we went through the gates.  
"Dont worry too much! Im sure they'll understand!" Matt put a reassuring arm around my shoulder.  
"Would you? Ive hardly been near their kids since I got here & thats what they are paying me for!!" I sighed, "They hired a nanny & got a neurotic mess!!"  
"Hey come on!" he stopped & turned me to face him, "It wont be that bad! When I get back I bet it's all blown over!"  
"I wish you werent going away Matt!" He held me & I pressed my head against his chest.  
"I'll only be gone one night! I'll get back as soon as I can I promise!" He lifted my head & kissed me, "Besides you'll have Mick here.."  
"Oh GOD Dont remind me!!"  
"And Jeff!" He smiled, "You can trust him Bec, he'll look out for you!"  
"I know! I know!"  
We reached the huge doors of Edbrook Hall.  
"Ok go on then - get it over & done with!"  
"I dont want you to go Matt!" I almost started to cry!  
"Hey! I want none of that! I'll be back before you know it!"  
"Kiss me again!"  
"What? Here!? what if Mary..."  
"Aaah screw Mary!!"  
He smiled & pressed his lips on mine, then he watched as I went inside, fighting back my tears.  
Once inside I went quickly to the bathroom to tidy myself up! I looked at the wreck staring back at me from the mirror & I hardly recognised myself! I couldnt even remember the last time I had a meal! "Coffee & nicotine!" I said to the wreck in the mirror, "What a mess you are girl!!"  
Outside the door to Mr Jamesons study I felt like I was going to puke! I gingerly knocked on the door & held my breath until I was prompted to go in. Mr & Mrs Jameson sat in huge backed leather chairs & gestured for me to take the one opposite them, which I did! There was a moment of awkward silence before Mr Jameson cleared his throat & spoke.  
"Rebecca, thankyou for meeting with us!" I politely nodded, "We erm...we understand there's been a few....how should we say it...incidents since we've been away?"  
"Yes Mr Jameson!"  
"Is everything Mary told us the truth?"  
"I believe so Mr Jameson." I put my hands in my lap & stared down at them.  
"Hmm..well how did all of this come about Rebecca?"  
"I dont know really...I...it..." I sighed & tried to pull myself together, "I'm very sorry that all of this has happened but I did nothing at all to encourage it & Im very scared!"  
"Well Rebecca have you no idea who it might be?" Mrs Jameson said, sitting forward in her chair. I shook my head & fought back my tears. "You havent had a run-in with anyone?"  
"No."  
"In town maybe?"  
"No."  
"At the bar? the store?"  
"No."  
"No one has asked you out & you've turned them down?"  
"No ma'am, no one at all! I cant understand why anyone would want to do this to me!" Tears ran down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble Ive caused!"  
"Now Rebecca, no one is saying any of this is your fault!", Mr Jameson stood up & went around his desk, "However we do have the children to think about!"  
"I understand sir."  
"Their safety..."  
"Oh I understand Mr Jameson! The children must come first!"  
"Yes....so we....erm...."  
"It's alright I know! I'll go & pack my things..."  
"PACK? Good heavens girl we're not firing you!"  
"Y....you're not?"  
Mrs Jameson came over & took hold of my hand, kneeling infront of me, "Rebecca we have to go back to New York tonight....some unfinished business, so we will take the children with us!"  
"You will? But I tho.."  
"We want you to stay!" She squeezed my hand, "The kids think the world of you and...well...once all of this is resolved we want you to continue to look after them!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yes really! Now can you look after them until we leave later tonight...if you're feeling up to it of course?"  
"I would love to look after them! Thankyou!" I stood up & she gave me a quick hug!  
"Well I hope it's all over soon, you look tired!"  
"I am....but thankyou for this! You cant know what it means to me!" I turned to leave.  
"Oh just one thing Rebecca!" Mr Jameson called after me, "We'd ahh feel safer if you stayed indoors with the children today!"  
"Yes sir, I understand!" 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
The next morning bright & early I took a cab to Steve's place as we were going to pick up Mick at the airport! My stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing him again, but I suppposed it was better to get it over & done with!  
I knocked on the door & heard Steve shout 'come in!' Once inside I couldn't find him!  
"Steve?!"  
"In here!!"  
I followed the sound of his voice into a room that looked like an office/den! Steve was talking to a computor screen!  
"What are you doing?!" I smiled.  
"Come here!" he gestured, "Come & meet my sister Charlotte!"  
"A video phone?! Mick has one of these at work! " I waved, "I think they are brilliant! I want one!!"  
"Charlotte this is Bec, Bec this is Charlotte!"  
I squeezed my head next to Steve's & smiled, "Hi Charlotte!"  
She smiled & waved back! "I hope he's not leading you astray!"  
"Oh dont worry, I can handle him! Nice to meet you!" I waved & stepped back, pointing at my watch.  
Steve said his goodbyes to his sister.  
"Ok we ready to go then?"  
"Um I guess so! Steve do you always leave everything to the last minute?!"  
"Usually!" he laughed, "Just ask Jeff! I always have him hanging around waiting for me if ever we're going anywhere!" He started to switch off several gadgets.  
"So, where's your sister then?"  
"Croatia, she lives there!"  
"Croatia? Cool!"  
He grabbed his keys & we went to the car.  
"So are you looking forward to seeing Mick again?" He said as he drove.  
"Um yeah....Steve where are we going?"  
"Oh I said Id give Matt a ride to the airport! His flight wont leave for a couple of hours but it saves leaving his car in the lot over night!"  
I gulped! I hoped to God Matt had gone by the time we met Mick off the plane, I just couldn't stand the two of them together!!  
When Matt got in the car things were a little strained between us & I was actually glad to get to the airport! We had to hang around for a while & Matt stayed with us!! I couoldnt take my eyes off him yet I wished he'd just go!!  
"There he is!" Steve said pointing through the crowd.  
"Steve how would you know man!?" I laughed.  
"Oh I er...I saw your photograph remember?!"  
I looked & sure enough there was Mick pushing his way through the crowd of people that just got off his flight!  
"Steve that photo was taken ages ago!!"  
"What can I say? I have a thing with faces, once seen never forgotten!"  
"What a guy!!" I laughed.  
"Well...I'll erm go then!" Matt picked up his bags but it was too late, Mick was upon us! He swept me up into his arms & twirled me around! "Bec I've missed you so much!"  
"Yeah me too!" I said & suffered the kiss that landed on my lips!  
"Are you....naaah it couldnt be!" Mick looked Matt up & down, "Are you erm.....are you Matt Hardy?!"  
I rolled my eyes. Trust Mick to recognise him, he was such a bloody kid!! It irritated me that he acted like such a......such a fan!! It was embarassing!!  
"Um yeah hi!" Matt extended his hand & Steve shook it vigourously.  
"Wow! Cool!! You never told me you knew Matt Hardy!!"  
"Didnt I?" I turned away.  
"Have you told Jake yet? He'll be over the moon!"  
"No I....erm...I must have forgotten!"  
"Well I have to go & catch my plane! Nice to meet you Mick! Bye Bec!" Matt smiled sweetly at me, "See you soon!" I watched him walk away while Steve & MIck sorted out his bags, he didnt look back!  
Once we were back at Edbrook & Mick had a shower & got changed, he told me he wanted me to show him the 'sights'! I told him there wanst much to see but he insisted we go somewhere! As a matter of fact he hadnt shut up since he got off the damn plane & he was driving me crazy!! I wanted to scream at him! Tell him to shut up & just go home, but Matt had been right, I shouldnt rush into anything, and I couldnt let the guy come all the way to America just to get dumped!! So I bit my tongue, dragged my best sweet smile out of the closet, put up with the verbal onslaught & took him out!  
We ended up in a cafe & after that went for a walk in the woods, which quite frankly terrified me, but I hadnt told Mick anything that had been going on & I couldnt be bothered to start explaining now!  
We got back to Edbrook a couple of hours later, had a polite cup of tea with Mary & then headed up to my room as Mick said he was tired from the long journey!  
"There's the bed! Help yourself!"  
"Why dont you come with me?!" he grabbed me from behind & started kissing my neck! I should've realised this would happen but I had so much on my mind I just hadnt thought about it, or how to deal with it!!  
"Mick, I thought you were tired!?" I gulped.  
"Not too tired for you! Ive missed you so much!"  
I closed my eyes, of course he was going to want this!! What did I expect?! Any normal couple in this situation would have been at it as soon as the plane landed! But I couldnt! The very thought of it turned my stomach!! Then I remembered something Mary had said....'Cracks in the celing...a woman's job....but surely I couldnt, could I? Maybe once it started all the old emotions Id felt for Mick before would come flooding back!? Maybe this is what I needed to jolt me back to reality?! So I did!! I went along with it & had sex with Mick! It wasnt bad...well it wasnt the same as it used to be...or so I told myself! Truth was it was exactly like it always was, only I thought it was supposed to be that way! But it didnt make my heart race or my legs go weak! Neither did it take my breath away! Someone else I knew did that without us even getting undressed!!  
Afterwards Mick fell asleep, as he always did and as he lay there, snoring, I carefully slipped out of bed, got dressed & sat at the window. I stared into space for quite a while before I relaised tears were flowing down my cheeks. All I could think of was Matt.....it was crazy!! I hardly knew the guy & he had said himself what we had meant nothing to him! Well he hadnt said it in so many words but I was beyond kidding myself that this was anything more than a fling that meant shit to him!! As I wiped my face on my sleeve I began to realise something that terrified me more than any psychopath ever could.......I realised I was falling in love with matt Hardy!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The next day went by very slowly indeed! Mick had tried it on all night but I managed to fob him off saying I was tired, felt sick, anything to try & get him to leave me alone! Nothing seemed to work & his hands were all over me for hours so in the end I went into the bathroom then came out & told him I was having my period!! I couldn't believe how easy it was to lie to him, in two years the only lies I'd ever told him were 'No I'm not buying you that stereo for christmas' & 'Trust me there'll be no surprise party!' It worked though & he looked gutted but accepted it & went to sleep!!  
  
By 5pm the next day I thought I was going to hang myself! I kept looking at my watch wondering if Matt was on his way home, or looking out of the window praying he'd be walking up the driveway....but no such luck!! Steve & Mick seemed to be getting along great so I slyly suggested Steve took Mick to the bar for a drink that night! I almost cheered when Mick agreed to go with him! They asked if I wanted to tag along but I made an excuse about watching a movie & having an early night! Later, as Mick got ready to go out I lounged on my bed in my dressing gown!  
"Sure you don't want to come with us?"  
"No really, I don't really like that pub much anyway - too loud for me!"  
"Careful! You're turning into your mother!" he grinned!  
"You'll know about it the day I turn into my mother mate!"  
"Won't I just!!" he laughed. He came & sat on the edge of the bed & rubbed my leg. I waited for the goosebumps and the shivers up my spine but none came! "You sure there's nothing wrong love? You have been a bit quiet since I got here?!"  
"Naah....just erm...period pains!" I rubbed my stomach. "Now go on.....have a good time tonight with Steve & let me watch the movie!" (Que fake closet smile!!)  
"Ok hun!" He kissed me, "You enjoy the film! I won't be too late!" He left & I heaved a sigh of relief!!   
I peered through the curtains & watched the cab leave & then I quickly went into the bathroom & pulled on my jeans & t-shirt!  
As I was walking out of the front door Mary appeared!  
"Oh! You changed your mind about going out then?"  
"MARY!" I jumped, "Oh erm.....kind of...err...." I scratched my head trying to think of an excuse but Mary saw straight through me!  
"I see!" She said drying her hands on her apron, "Well Bec, I hope you know what you're doing!"  
"Doing??! I'm not doi..."  
"I'm not completely blind you know?!!" She looked at me sternly, "I can see you have it bad for one of those Hardy's!! Just...well just be careful ok?!"  
I smiled, "Thankyou mary! And yeah, I'll be careful!"  
"Awww...no you won't!" She playfully swiped the corner of her apron on my arm & smiled a little! "If anyone's asking you're erm...?"  
"In bed!! Thanks Mary!" I kissed her cheek & then almost ran out of the door! I realised I was acting just like Sarah had been & I laughed to myself! I guess Matt had this affect on both of us!!  
I set off to Matt's house not even knowing if he'd be home yet! All the way there I was looking over my shoulder, I knew I shouldn't be out there alone & almost dark but I couldn't help it! The adrenaline pumped through me & nothing was going to prevent me for getting to Matt!!   
"Come on you psycho freak! I dare you to stop me now!" I said quietly to myself, still I was a little scared but I was like a woman posessed!! It wasn't until I had my hand raised about to knock on their door that I thought about how pathetic this looked!! God knows he must get this all the time from fans...love struck kids that hounded him everywhere he went!! I probably meant as much to him as they did!! I turned my back to the door....what an idiot!! I sat down on the porch steps & muttered "Silly cow!" to myself! I Put my head in my hands, I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid! I felt even more ridiculous when I heard the door open behind me...I didn't dare turn around!!  
"Why in God's name would you be sitting on our porch in the dark?!"  
(Jeff!! Thank God!!)  
"JEFF!!" I stood up & turned around, "I....err....went for a walk...and I...erm...I....I...ended up here I guess!!  
Jeff smirked, "Ok! Well, now that you found your way here would you like to come in....or were you just wanting to use our porch?!"  
=Stupid stupid cow!!=  
"Oh erm.....naah it's ok! It's getting late anyway..I really should....erm...."  
"Oh come in will ya?!!" he grinned, "He's in the shower but he won't be long!!"  
"Who's int he shower?!"  
=OK shoot me now!!=  
Jeff shook his head & chuckled, "Matt? Y'know the ugly guy....lives here too?!"  
"Matt's home already?!" I smiled nervously!  
=Now would be a good time for the ground to open up & swallow me please!=  
"Yeah...or how could he be in the shower?!"  
"Huh?!"  
"COME IN!!!"  
"Oh...er....right ok but only for a few minutes maybe!"  
Jeff shook his head again & stepped aside for me to go indoors! "Whatever!" he muttered as I went past him!  
He made us a coffee & just as he put it down infront of me Matt came in, no shirt on & drying his hair with a towel! (I tried very hard to stop my jaw hitting off the table but it was difficult!!)  
'Bec! Hi! I erm just got back....you're lucky you caught me!"  
=What am I doing here??!=  
"Hi! Oh sorry! I was just out for a walk and.."  
"And animal magnetism pulled her right onto our porch!! Amazing huh!?" Jeff laughed. "I'll erm...go order a pizza or something.......leave you two..." Matt glared at him & he held up his hand & left!  
"Seriously Matt I don't know why I came over...I'll go! I'm sorry!" I stood up.  
"Hey wait up!" He grabbed hold of my arm, "What's the hurry you just got here!! Is something wrong?!"  
I stopped & turned to look at him, "Nothing's wrong I just....." I sighed, "I dunno Matt I feel like such an idiot!!"  
"Why would you feel like an idiot?!" He smiled.  
"Well because you just got home...and here I am on your doorstep!! Really, I'll just go!!"  
"Don't go!" He smiled, "Really I don't mind that you're here!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really!! I'm happy you're here!" I looked at him unconvinced, "I'm glad you're here!! Seriously!!" He laughed, "Finish your coffee at least! Oh wait no, you didn't actually drink any of that did you?!" I laughed! "There see that's better!!" He playfully punched my chin! "Now, if you'd like me to make you a fresh cup I can just tip this down the sink!?" He raised his eyebrows & smirked.  
"Oh I'm sure it will be fine!!" I laughed.  
"Sit down yeah?"  
"Ok ok! But only for a few minutes....tell me when you want me to leave!"  
We sat down & Matt told me what he'd been up to at work & we talked for quite a while!  
"Well I'm sorry but clotheslines are to hang up your washing & tombstones are something you see in cemetary's!!"  
"Heathan!" Matt laughed.  
"Well I have heard of that one guy, the Rock! Jake is always going on about how cool he is! Oh & I saw The Mummy Returns but only cause Brendan Frasier's hot!!" I giggled!  
"Everyone's heard of the Rock!" Matt rolled his eyes!  
"So what's he like then?"  
"Who Dwayne? He's a pretty cool guy!"  
"Who?!"  
"Dwa....The Rock!!"  
"DWAYNE!!? You are telling me his name is Dwayne?!" I laughed.  
"Yeah...and???!"  
"Oh sorry! Nothin' really it's just...well it doesn't seem like the right sort of name for a big tough guy like him!!" I laughed & drank some more coffee.  
"So, has Mick gone home yet?!"  
The smile quickly faded from my face & I shook my head. "I got Steve to take him out!"  
"Ah right!"  
=awkward silence!=  
'He's driving me fucking crazy matt!!" I blurted out! Matt just nodded. "It's not gonna work...this spending time with him crap! I just don't feel the same about him anymore! I can't even stand him touching me & I feel like such a bitch! I mean he hasn't done anything wrong.....he just hasn't done anything right!!"  
"Good!"  
"And I just can.....what?"  
"Huh?"  
"What did you just say?!"  
Matt put his cup down & came over to me. He took hold of both of my hands & puled me from the seat. When we were face to face he spoke.  
"I said good! I'm glad!"  
"Wh....why?!"  
"I'm glad you know what you want!"  
"Oh...yeah right!"  
(For a minute I thought he'd meant he was glad I wasn't with Mick anymore!! How stupid could I get in one night?!?!)  
"I know what I want....right now!!" He grinned & pulled me roughly!  
"Matt!" I laughed.  
"Any objections can be taken up with my lawyer...and he lives in Siberia & has no phone.....what a shame!" he winked!  
I looked into his gorgeous eyes & his smile faded. He held my face in his & pressed his lips against mine. I was trembling & my heart was going faster than a train! He broke the kiss & gently took my hand, leading me up to his room....I had no cell phone this time & nothing would interrupt us!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
It was everything I had expected it to be and then some!! Matt was like a dream...someone you think you'll meet someday but never do!! Only I HAD met the dream & it was amazing!! He was very gentle, seemed to know exactly what I wanted & how I wanted it!! I never wanted the night to end, never wanted our body's to become two separate things again....never wanted to have to go back to Mick!! My skin tingled all over just when he touched me, lying next to him with our naked bodies together was a sensation I'd never experianced before! I didn't want to leave, but when I saw the time I knew I had to go! As I got dressed Matt came up behind me & kissed my neck.  
"You ok with all of this?!"  
I smiled, I was more than ok....if only he knew!! "Yeah why wouldn't I be?!"  
"Oh I don't know...just you going back to Edbrook.....and Mick will be there.."  
"Yeah," I sighed, "I'll have to handle Mick as soon as possible...I don't even want him to touch me anymore Matt!"  
"It's not because of me is it?!" He said, backing off slightly.  
"No..no it isn't!" (What a liar!) "It's to do with me & Mick & I need to get it sorted! I can't let it go on any longer!"  
Later that night after Matt had walked me home I lay in my bed dreading Mick comming back! Why did he have to come here now...in the middle of all of this shit?! The more I thought about him the angrier I became, he hadn't done anything wrong but I just couldn't help myself!! Since comming to the States my life had been turned on it's head & I seemed to be losing the control I once had over my destiny! When Matt had made love to me earlier it was like nothing I'd ever felt before in my life! He was the total opposite of Mick, he was more concerned with getting himself off & I found it hard to believe I'd put up with that for two years!! In the back of my mind there was this nagging doubt that I'd just made the single biggest mistake ever! I was in too deep now & it wasn't good! What I had felt for Matt before tonight had now increased ten fold!! I knew Matt didn't feel the same way about me so I shouldn't have let it get so far, I'd left my heart wide open for a good swift kicking!! But if I'd stopped it, if I'd just resisted, I would be forever wondering what it would have been like & I would have missed out on the best sex I'd ever had!!!  
My thoughts were interrupted when Mick came crashing through the door totally wasted!!  
"Hey babe!!" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed trying to pull off his shoes.  
"Hi."  
"Woah! What a great night!! I think I had a little too much to drink!!" He giggled stupidly!  
"You think huh?!" I said coldly & turned away!  
"Steve is one hell of a guy!"  
"Mmm yeah."  
He went into the bathroom to pee & when his back was turned I childishly gave him the finger!!  
"You enjoy your movie then?" He shouted.  
"Yes thankyou!"  
"What did you watch?"  
=SHIT!=  
"Oh.....erm........."   
=Think! Think!!=  
".........erm something with Sandra Bullock in!!"  
"What was it called?"  
"What?"  
=Oh Christ think quickly girl!!=  
"I said what was it called??!"  
"I.....erm.....I can't remember!"  
=Think! Think! Think!=  
"............erm.........Feeling Minnisota!"  
"Oh right!" He came out of the bathroom naked & I looked away! God how I wished he just wasn't here!! "Feeling Minnisota huh?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Where have you been?!" He sat onn the bed & my stomach churned.  
"What do you mean where have I been?! I've been right here......watching a movie!! I just told you that!" I snapped.  
"Oh you have huh?!"  
"Yes!"  
"That's strange!"  
"Mick you're drunk! Go to sleep!"  
"I didn't know Sandra Bullock was in Feeling Minnisota!"  
My heart pounded, my mind raced!   
=Keanu Reeves.....Keanu Reeves and....and who? THINK!!........Cameron Diaz!!!! SHIT! Not Sandra Bullock!!=  
"I erm....I meant it was Cameron Diaz.......I always get those 2 mixed up!"  
"Right!" He nodded. I didnt like his manner, it scared me!! "So you didnt go anywhere at all tonight?"  
"Mick why the 20 questions?! I told you already I ws here all night watching a movie for fucks sake!!"  
"So where were you when I came back here earlier?!" I gulped.  
=Now what?!=  
"What?"  
"I forgot my wallet so I came back......only you werent here!"  
"Oh I...er...I.......erm........."  
"I would say you've been busted wouldnt you?!"  
I put my head down. "Mick I..........look....." I clasped my hands together on my lap frantically trying to put this into words!  
"You're comming back to England with me............Tomorrow!"  
"EXCUSE ME??!!" I sat up.  
"You heard me! Pack your shit we're leaving in the morning!!"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I got out of bed & made for the bathroom but he roughly caught hold of my arm. "Ow! Mick!!!" I tried to free myself from his grip but I couldnt!  
"You're comming home with me tomorrow like it or not!" His grip tightened on my arm & it hurt like hell!  
"You're hurting me Mick! Please let go!!"  
He threw me on the bed & it knocked the wind out of me! I lay there coughing & trying to get up! I had to get out of there fast, but it was too late, he was on top of me! He hit me in the face with a clenched fist & I was stunned!! Mick had never laid a finger on me in all the time we'd been together!!! He was always gentle & loving!! I couldnt believe this was happening!!  
'You're going to give me what I want or I'm going to the press about your little boyfriend!!"  
"WHAT!?" I was dazed & didn't know what he was talking about! The pain ripped through my cheek & I winced.  
"How much damage would it do to his thriving carreer if his boss found out that he was screwing around with another man's woman?!"  
Suddenly the penny dropped & I realised he was talking about Matt!! What the hell would it have to do with his boss who he was screwing anyway?!! Then I thought about it....thought how enthusiastic Matt had been when he was talking about his job! He loved his work more than anything....maybe a story like this would damage his reputation?! I couldnt take the risk!! He didnt care that much about me anyway, he'd care even less if he ruined his carreer for someone he couldnt give two shits about!!!  
"You cant do this Mick its over!!"  
"No. it's not over by a long shot Rebecca!! We're going home tomorrow....then it will be over!" I started to cry! "Don't cry!" He wiped a tear gently from my cheek, "We were meant to be together, you & me! I came here to take you home!" I sniffed, maybe he was calming down, maybe I could reason with him? I'd never seen him like this before & I was terrified!! "You'll forget all about Matt Hardy in time...once we are home! I love you Bec & I forgive you for getting caught up in this whole 'Superstar' thing!"  
"Mick....please.I dont want to go ho..........." He yanked my hair & I cried out so he covered my mouth with his other hand! Tears streamed down my face & soaked the bed cover!  
"I told you.....forget about the wrestler ok?!" He yanked my hair again & I winced...it was hard to breathe with his huge hand covering half of my face! "OK!?" He spat in my face. I nodded, "Good girl! Now then...." He started to pull of my dressing gown & then my nightdress, when he couldnt undo the buttons he ripped it off! I was shaking & sobbing, I'd been through hell & now Mick was going to do this to me?!?! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?!  
"Mick please...I dont want this! Please dont do this!!"  
"What are you going to do about it? Cry rape....AGAIN!?" he laughed, "Who's gonna believe yout his time Bec?!"  
"No.how did you......"  
"Oh I had a very interesting conversation with Steve tonight! He told me everything that's been going on! That's another reason you're comming home with me...for your own safety! I'm trying to look after you dammit!!"  
"Please let me go!!"  
"NO you UNGREATFUL BITCH!! Is this how you're gonna treat me when all I want to do is protect you?! You think that Hardy Boy gives a shit about someone like you?!"  
"What's happened to you!?"  
He laughed, "Do you realise how pathetic you sound? Whats happened to you!?'" he mocked me in a high pitched voice, "What's wrong is I'm hard.....and you're going to blow me.or your pissant little boyfriend will probably get fired!!"   
He sat above me & thrust his penis into my mouth & I gagged! He was right, Matt would probably get fired & I cared too much about him to let that happen! He'd hate me for it & I couldn't stand that! So I did something I didn't know I was capable of....I left my body!! I just floated away so it wasn't really me on the bed at all....and my body was raped by a guy I was in love with for two years!! But no way was he having my soul aswell!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
When it was over, which seemed like hours when actually it had only gone on for 30 minutes, I lay there staring at the celing. This wasn't happening to me.....it was something that went on in movies or to poors cows on the Sally Jesse show!! I didnt know what to do next! I felt numb, stunned and the pain in my cheek & my eye was almost unbearable! I looked over at Mick who was snoring & I wanted to kill him! Literally just put the pillow on his head & hold it there until I'd squashed the last breath from his body!!  
Carefully I slipped out of bed & put my clothes on. My heart was pounding in my ears & I barely dared to breath incase I woke him up! I went downstairs, out of the front door & ran! Tears streamed down my cheeks & my legs felt like they would buckle at any moment but still I ran as fast as I could, as if my life depended on it!  
I got to Matt's & hammered on the door!  
"Somebody let me in PLEASE!!" I was gasping for air & my lungs were burning! Jeff opened the door still half asleep!  
"What's the...JESUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" He ushered me inside.  
"I have to see Matt!"  
"Ok calm down!"  
Matt walked into the kitchen, "Where's the fire?" He stopped mid-yawn when he saw me, "BEC?! What happened to your face?!" He held me.  
"Oh Matt!!" I sobbed, "I have to go home! Back to England!!"  
"Hey! Hey wait a minute!! What?!"  
"Tomorrow! I'm leaving!! I came to say goodbye!!"  
"What happened to your face?!" he asked again. I reached up & took hold of his face with both of my hands.  
"Listen to me Matt! I need to tell you......I........I love you!" He looked stunned!! "I love you, but I have to go and I'm sorry!!"  
"What happened to your face Bec!? Who hit you!?"  
"I have to go NOW!!" I pulled away but he pulled me back. "Matt please!! This is hard enough for me!! I have to go now before he wakes up!!"  
"Bec........." he looked so confused! I grabbed hold of him & kissed his lips, I never wanted it to end but time wasn't exactly on my side!! Things would be much worse if he woke up & I was gone!  
I broke the kiss & looked into his eyes.  
"Why are you leaving?!"  
"I cant explain right now...I dont have time Matt please!! Just know that I'm in love with you & I'll never forget you! I have to go!!"  
"But Bec!!"  
"You'll understand someday! Look I know you cant feel for me what I feel for you....thats ok.....it doesnt matter!! But I wanted you to know how I felt before I left! I have to go now!" I sobbed. Matt stood there looking like he'd just been hit by a bus!! I grabbed the door handle then went back & kissed Jeff on the cheek! "Bye Jeff!" He looked as stunned as Matt did!! I took one last look at Matt through my tears & then ran out of the door!  
All the way home I cried! My stomach hurt, my legs were on fire & my heart was broken! I didnt think a broken heart could cause you physical pain....but it did!!  
When I got inside I prayed Mick hadn't woken up or there'd be hell to pay! I quickly undressed as I ran up the stairs and thankfully when I got into my room he hadn't moved! I felt sick sliding back into the bed with him, I turned over & cried into my pillow! This was it! No way out!!  
Next morning Mick was full of appologies for hitting me, but insisted it was for my own good & the only way he could get me to see sense! I went along with everything, quietly packing my things into my cases, again I wasnt really in my body, I was watching a movie about some silly bitch who was too dumb to leave a guy that hit her!!  
Mary was devastated & confused when we walked downstairs with our bags! I hugged her & prominsed to keep in touch & she kept asking me if I was ok! I just forced a smile & nodded.  
Steve came & picked up our bags & put them into his car, he didnt say a word! As we drove along the road I saw two figures getting closer, and realised it was Matt & Jeff on their way to Edbrook! As we drove past them they stared at the car dumbfounded! I turned and looked through the rear window, tears welling up in my eyes!  
"Forget about him!!" Mick said harshly & turned my head around.  
At the airport I excused myself & went to the bathroom. I was shocked when I looked in the mirror.......my eye was swollen shut & all one side of my face was black & purple! I went into a cubicle & sobbed like I hadnt done since my grandfather had died!  
When I came out again I could see Steve & Mick having some sort of heated discussion, arms waving around & right up in each others faces!!  
"............my money you son of a bitch!!" Steve yelled.  
"I did it myself in the end!" Mick shouted back!  
"Whats going on?!"  
"NOTHING!" Mick snapped at me. "Go and sit down!"  
"No.....Bec maybe you should hear this!" Steve said raising his eyebrows at Mick! "Well? Do you want me to tell her or are you going to pay me right now!?"  
"Tell me what? Whats going o........" Mick squeezed my arm hard in the same place as the bruise from the night before!  
"I said go and SIT DOWN NOW!!" He said through clenched teeth!  
"Pay me now or I tell her everything!"  
I looked from one of them to the other, totally confused! "Mick tell me whats going on here!!"  
"You didnt earn any money!! What am I paying you for?!"  
"you're paying me for....." Steve looked at me then back at Mick and cleared his throat, "....You're paying me for..the phonecalls!!"  
"Wh....what?!!" I rubbed my head.  
"The fact that I hid in the damn bushes!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!!" Mick shoved Steve.  
"Steve??!" I gasped for air & everything was spinning!  
"Yeah thats right Bec!! It was me!! It was all me!!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!! He told me to do it! He wanted you scared enough to make you go home!!"  
I reached for something solid to stop me from collapsing to the ground but there was nothing! The only thing stopping me falling was Mick's grip on my arm!  
"I SAID SHUT UP ASS HOLE!!" he punched Steve who went sprawling on the floor & then he yanked me towards the boarding gate!  
"You?! You did this to me?!"  
"We're going home!" He was almost running & my legs couldnt keep up with his pace & I fell! Everyone was staring at us as Mick pulled my arm so hard he lifted me from the floor!  
"LET ME GO!!" I screamed but he just kept on running!! We were through the gate before I heard a shout from behind!  
"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"  
MATT! 


	21. Chapter 21 the end

Chapter 21  
  
Matt & Jeff ran towards us but Mick kept a tight grip on my arm & didnt stop running! I struggled to get free but he was just too strong for me! We shoved our way though crowds of people comming the other way & the harder I tried to slow him down the stronger his grip on my arm became! The whole lower part of my arm was tingling where he'd cut off the circulation!  
"Mick please stop!! " I cried, "I cant go on anymore!!" But he didnt listen! I turned to see Matt & Jeff not far behind & much to my relief, behind them were three uniformed officers!! I made one last ditch attempt to put the breaks on & I pulled with every ounce of strength that I had left in my body! Mick hardly slowed at all! The only thing I could think of was just to give up! I let my legs go from under me & fell like a dead weight onto the floor banging my head on the concrete so hard that I saw stars! Mick bent to lift me up & then he disappeared from my view! I managed to struggle up onto my elbows and saw Matt was on top of him throwing punches, with Jeff trying to drag him off! Then all I could see was blue uniforms swarming all over them! It looked like 20 officers when really it was only 4 or 5!!  
Matt appeared out of the mass of dark blue bodies & he was the last thing I saw before everything went black!  
When I came to I was in the back of an ambulance with Matt by my side looking a bit battered & bruised! I didnt know if it had all been real or just some freaky nightmare I was waking up from!  
"Hey you!" Matt stroked my cheek.  
"Wh.....what happened?" I tried to sit up but I didnt have the strength. "Steve? Mick?"  
"They've been arrested!"  
"So they were both..." Matt nodded, "Jesus!"  
"Its over now!" He smiled. "You're ok now!"  
"But how did...."  
"Ssshhhh! All I know is Mick called Edbrook one day when you were out & got Steve instead! They hatched their sick plan together, Steve has debts like you wouldnt believe!" I guess he needed the money!"  
"I cant believe this is happening!"  
"Yeah well they're both in custody now!"  
"The video phone!!"  
"What?"  
"That's how he knew what Mick looked like! They used the video phone!"  
"Probably....look it doesnt matter now! It's over! You need some rest.we're getting you to the hospital right now!"  
*******  
I was in hospital for 3 days & all I did was sleep! The physical side of me was fine, just a few cuts & bruises, it was my mental state the doctors were more concerned about! Matt, Jeff & Mary came to visit me every day, although Mary still got up & left as soon as Matt entered the room!! Matt brought me flowers every day & he always put a huge smile on my face!  
Eventually they discharged me & Matt took me home!  
"Ok you, get into bed & I'll put your things away!"  
"I'm not getting into bed! Ive been in bed for 3 damn days! I want some fresh air, lets go for a walk!"  
"Ok ok, but not far, you need to rest!"  
"Yes doctor!" I smiled!  
We went outside & it felt so good to walk in the cold december sunshine! We sat on a bench in the grounds of Edbrook & I leaned my head against his chest!  
"Man its good to be outside!" I smiled & closed my eyes.  
"Bec........about what you told me.."  
Id forgotten all about telling him I loved him & I suddenly felt very embarrassed!  
"Listen Matt Im sorry! I..."  
"No wait a minute! I just..I want to know, did you mean it?"  
I gulped, "Yes I meant it!"  
He nodded, "Wow!" he smiled, "No ones ever said that to me & meant it before!!"  
"I also meant it when I said I know you cant feel the same way about me!"  
"I.....I feel." he sighed, "I feel something y'know?" He looked into my eyes, "I dont know if its love but its something Ive never felt before!" He kissed me.  
"Wow!" I said sarcastically!  
"What?"  
"What a romeo!!" I laughed.  
"Im serious Bec! Im trying to tell you that maybe......someday, oh I dunno!" he smiled.  
"Maybe that will do just fine for me Matt Hardy!"  
"Will it? Will it really?"  
I nodded, "A maybe is better than a no way in my book anyday!"  
He kissed me again, "You're some girl y'know that?" He smiled.  
"Maybe!!" I laughed.  
*******  
I guess thats all I have to tell, for now anyway! Its not all love hearts & flowers with me & Matt, but I'll take what I can get! Anything with Matt beats everything I had with Mick!  
As for Steve & Mick they were arrested & charged with eveything the judge could throw at them! Mick was sent back to England to serve his sentance & as far as Im aware that where he is right now! Steve attempted to appologise to me in court but I just blanked him! After what the two of them did to me I couldnt give a damn if they were dead!!  
My parents, brother & sister came over not long after all of this mess was cleaned up! Jake had the time of his life with Matt & Jeff and it definately put me back on the 'cool sister' list!!  
So, now Im back to full health & doing the job I came here to do! I still have nightmares but I deal with them & move on! While Matt's away I write & when he's here we spend every spare moment together! Its never gotten boring and Matt is far from predictable!! I still get goosebumps every time he touches me & we stil have the greatest sex ever!! Im happy! Well I am now, but there was that time when.............ah well thats a different story, maybe I'll tell it to you sometime!...........Maybe!!?? 


End file.
